Time Heals all Wounds
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama's human life is over and he has finally come home to Makai.   Unfortunately, just when Hiei thinks Kurama can finally be his, another obstacle stands in their way.  Yaoi HxK
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I know I haven't been writing much, but I haven't given it up all together. No promises on how long this will be or how often I'll update, but I do promise to finish it no matter where it takes me. I hope you enjoy this. As usual, I will try to make this story unique, but you should know by now, I will not make the road to happily ever after easy for our demon lovers.

Wow! I just noticed this will be the 30th story I've posted. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me since I started this adventure. Most of all thank you for all the great reviews. I think what I like most is hearing what you all think of my stories. So, please keep clicking that review button and inspiring me to continue writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho nor do I make any money writing this. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**TIME HEALS ALL WOUNDS**

NOTE: This story can be stand alone, or the sequel to 'TLC'.

**Chapter 1**

A lone figure stood just out of sight, silently observing the family-like gathering of those he used to call friends. The dominant figure in the room of course was Yusuke. "Damn guys, we used to spend all kinds of time together. Now it's like we never see each other."

With a smile, he watched Yusuke from the shadows. The Toushin looked every inch a powerful demon lord. Taller and more muscular than he'd been as a youth, he was an impressive specimen. Mysterious tribal markings and long shiny black hair added sexy to the other adjectives that came to mind when describing him.

A husky laugh drew spying eyes to Kuwabara. "If the lords of Makai would take more time off, we wouldn't have to coordinate schedules and plan gatherings that used to be spontaneous."

Looking at Kuwabara, the observer was taken aback. Black streaks graced the once stiff orange hair giving it's new shorter, softer style a more sleek appearance. Black tipped orange ears perched on his head and the long matching tail whipping at his side only added to the new feline allure.

When a dainty hand reached up to scratch behind Kuwabara's left ear, the watcher nearly laughed when the big man began to purr. Hooded eyes shifted to the delicate Yukina and his smile softened. Of all of them, she had changed the least. Though still petite, the little Koorime had matured into a beautiful demon who obviously knew how to tame her beast. "Now Kazuma, they are not the only ones with busy schedules. As ambassador to the Ningenkai your schedule often clashes with theirs."

Rising from her seat, Keiko finally drew his attention. "Yes and it's hard to believe that even after all these years, three of the most powerful men in the three worlds spend all their time working while neglecting the important things in life. Namely us."

To emphasize her point, Keiko placed her hands on her shapely hips and struck a pose. As Yusuke quickly tried to appease his mate, the silent onlooker took a moment to appreciate the gorgeous female. Taller than most human women, Keiko had long silky tresses the cascaded down her back. Her wide brown eyes were framed by long dark lashes.

Having heard that his friends had entered another tournament a number of years ago, he now knew what their wish had been when they won. As humans Kuwabara and Keiko would be past middle age by now. Their strength would be fading and their bodies degrading in preparation for death in only a few short decades. As demons, they would now live long full lives with their demon mates.

As the group continued to talk, eat and drink, the watcher's eyes turned to the final figure in the room. Though he sought him last, this was the one person he wanted to see most. The one he had truly come all this way to see. Even knowing that his attention probably wouldn't go unnoticed long by the powerful demon, he couldn't help himself.

Hungry eyes took in the tall lean figure of the man that had once been his best friend and fighting partner. Legs, longer than he remembered, stretched out before the demon as he lounged back in a large chair set apart from the others. His hair was a bit longer and his shoulders a bit wider but not much else had changed. He was powerful, beautiful, imposing, graceful and deadly. To the cloaked figure in the shadows, he was quite simply perfect.

Suddenly unsure, it crossed his mind that after all these years he might not be welcome. The decision of if and how to make his presence known was suddenly taken from him, when the object of his attention suddenly stood and looked in his direction. Alerted to his sudden change, the others all rose and faced what awaited them in the shadows. Impatiently, Yusuke almost shouted. "Who ever you are, come out before I blast you into the next world."

With a deep breath the figure in the shadows moved forward. Slowly he pushed his hood off his red hair revealing his face. "KURAMA!"

Kurama was a little overwhelmed as Yukina and Keiko rushed forward to hug and kiss him. He tried but failed to smile as Yusuke and Kuwabara also came forward and gave him brotherly hugs. Only when they stepped back did Kurama turn sad green eyes to Hiei.

The two men stood there in silence staring at each other for several moments. Hiei's expression was unreadable, but when he saw Kurama's defeated look, he sighed impatiently and growled. "Damn it Fox, you should have sent for me. You know I would have been there with you."

Wearily, Kurama nodded as he answered softly. "I know."

Everyone watched in silence as they once again stared at each other. Again it was Hiei that broke the silence. "Are you back for good?"

Kurama hesitated. Giving a slight shrug he whispered. "I have no where else to go."

There was a brief hesitation before Hiei answered a bit harshly. "Stupid Fox. This is where you belong."

Drawing a shaky breath, Kurama's voice cracked with his next question. "I wasn't sure I'd be welcome."

This time Hiei's response wasn't as harsh. "Always."

A small whimper slipped past Kurama's lips as he rushed into Hiei's arms. Burying his face against the fire demon's neck, Kurama held him tight. Holding him close, Hiei rubbed his back and hair.

Kurama's behavior told them all something was wrong. Stepping forward, Yusuke asked what they all feared. "Shiori?"

Tightening his arms, Hiei frowned as he looked passed the redhead and nodded. Grimacing, Yusuke swore. "Damn it. She was the last parent any of us had left."

Yusuke's words served as a reminder that each of them had lost their final ties to the human world. Though Atsuko would never have made mother of the year, she was still his mom and Yusuke had taken her death hard. One night, on one of her drinking binges, she'd gone to the store and stepped off of a curb into the path of a speeding car.

For Keiko it hadn't been so sudden. Owning his own business, Mr. Yukimura was a workaholic which lead to a series of heart attacks that eventually claimed his life. Neglecting her own health tending to her sick husband, Mrs. Yukimura succumbed to pneumonia the following winter. Prior to her parents' deaths, Keiko had resisted moving her children to Makai. With both Atsuko and her parents gone, Keiko finally gave in to Yusuke's wishes and moved their family permanently to Tourin.

Until now, the most recent loss had been Kuwabara's. As a late life baby, his parents were the oldest. After they retired they moved to a small sea-side village on the north-east coast of Japan. Some years later, while Kuwabara and Yukina were in Makai visiting their friends, Japan was hit with a massive earthquake and tsunami.

Fearing for their parents after the earthquake, Shizuru had rushed north to search for them. Unfortunately, earthquake, aftershocks, tsunami and flooding had proved a deadly combination for all three of them. When Koenma finally tracked down Kuwabara in Makai, the news was devastating. With no family left to return to Kuwabara and Yukina remained in Makai permanently.

No one spoke as each of them reflected a moment on their own loss. As the silence stretched on, Hiei worked his hands between them to remove Kurama's coat. After tossing it on a chair he swept Kurama up in his arms. Moving towards the door he growled over his shoulder. "Party's over. Go home."

Before Hiei got to the stairs, Yusuke called out. "Hiei! When he's ready, bring him to Tourin so we can pay our respects properly."

Hiei simply nodded as he mounted the steps. Not bothering to consult with Kurama, Hiei headed for his room. As he reached it a servant appeared and opened the door. As his master passed, the servant inquired. "Is there anything I can do for you my lord?"

Stopping, Hiei nodded. "Yes, open the balcony doors and bring in my evening tea."

Without a word, the servant opened both balcony doors, then bowed to his lord and left. As if sitting in front of the open doors to watch the Makai sky were something Hiei did often, there was a large overstuffed chair positioned right in front of the doors. Careful of the man in his arms, Hiei took a seat.

Wiggling around in his lap, Kurama immediately made himself comfortable with his head resting against Hiei's shoulder. For some time they sat in silence looking out at the night sky. When there was a knock at the door, Hiei called for the servant to enter.

A short. green-haired maid entered pushing a cart. Wheeling it over within Hiei's reach, the maid then poured out two cups of tea. After stirring a generous amount of sugar into one cup, she looked inquiringly at Hiei. Waving a hand, he dismissed her. When he picked up the unsweetened cup, Kurama reluctantly repositioned himself against Hiei's chest so he could accept the tea.

Taking a sniff of the tea Kurama made a slight attempt at a smile. "Lavener. You remembered."

Thinking back to all the things he'd learned from the ancient fox spirit over the years, Hiei grunted. "I remember everything you taught me Kurama."

With a nod, Kurama sipped his tea. Keeping one arm around the redhead, Hiei sipped his own tea and waited. Before long, Hiei was rewarded for his patience when Kurama finally spoke. "The Forlorn Hope lived up to it's promise. She lived a long healthy life, then passed peacefully in her sleep."

Even though Shiori had been Kurama's mother and not a lover, Hiei knew her loss was without a doubt the hardest his friend had ever had to face. The ancient fox spirit may have lived a thousand years, had countless lovers and called kings his friends, but his longest and strongest relationship had been with an insignificant, powerless human female. "I'm glad she didn't suffer, but I'm sure that hasn't made it any easier for you. I would have been there if I'd known."

With a sigh, Kurama set his tea aside. "I know you would have Hiei, thank you. It happened without any warning, so there wasn't really time to let you know. Afterwards, there were a lot of tedious details that would have bored you to tears."

Kurama was surprised at Hiei's hurt expression as he looked and whispered. "I should have been with you Fox."

Knowing words weren't needed to express how much he too wished Hiei had been with him, Kurama slipped his arms around the fire demon and tucked his face against his neck. Setting his tea on the cart, Hiei returned the embrace before lifting Kurama in his arms one again. With his arms full, Hiei used his foot to close the balcony doors before moving to the bed.

Without a word the two men undressed and crawled in the bed together. Drawing the sheet over them, Hiei pulled Kurama back into his arms. "Go to sleep Fox. Now that you're home where you belong, everything will be alright."

With Kurama's head against his chest, Hiei didn't see the doubt in the fox's green eyes. Nor did he hear Kurama's silent prayer to Inari asking for Hiei's words to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho nor do I make any money writing this. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 2**

Allowing Kurama time to both mourn and adjust to being back in Makai, Hiei postponed taking him to Tourin for several days. Over that time Kurama explored the fortress and the grounds. Hiei took as much time off as he could to be with his friend. When he had to work, Kurama tagged along, but much to Hiei's disappointment he didn't contribute in any meetings or participate in any training.

At night, the two men would retire to Hiei's room. After sipping tea and watching the night sky they would undress and crawl in bed together. Though there was an undeniable sexual attraction between them, neither had made any advances beyond simple comfort as they slept.

When the redhead discovered Alaric's neglected garden and began tending it, Hiei expected Kurama to come out of his depression. When the dismal garden showed little sign of improvement, Hiei knew the fox's heart wasn't in it. Curiously during this whole time, Kurama had remained in his human form. Hiei had expected him to return to his Youko form after returning to Makai.

One morning, as Kurama worked in the garden, Hiei decided a change was in order. "Fox, let's go to Tourin. Yusuke and the others have been waiting to see you."

If Kurama was surprised at the sudden suggestion, he showed no sign of it. "I guess it is time to pay them a visit."

Testing a theory, Hiei watched the redhead closely. "Good, we could use the exercise. Let's see if you can keep up with me."

Knowing the human had no chance against him, Hiei waited to see if the Youko would take his challenge. "Actually Hiei, I was admiring the horses in your stable yesterday. I thought maybe we could ride to Tourin."

Hiding his disappointment, Hiei knew Kurama would confide whatever was bothering him soon. "If that's what you want Fox. Let's go."

An hour later as they were riding away from Alaric, Kurama couldn't help but admire the tall muscular fire demon astride the large black Makai stallion. "Damn Hiei, I thought watching you fight was beautiful. Seeing you ride is like watching a magnificent work of art come to life."

Trying not to blush at the unexpected complement, Hiei grunted. "I'm still challenging you to a race Fox."

Without waiting for a response, Hiei kicked and the stallion took off. With a delighted laugh Kurama and the beautiful chestnut he was riding gave chase. As they rode, Hiei didn't fail to notice Kurama did nothing to help him achieve victory. Any other time they had raced, Kurama always used his plants as distractions or obstacles to slow Hiei down. This time however, not only was he not using his youki, Hiei was almost positive he was masking it.

Seeing his friend enjoy himself for the first time since he'd returned to Makai, Hiei tucked the information away for later. Hiei kept a tight enough reign on his mount to allow Kurama to keep up but not actually win. Passing through the gates of Tourin first, Hiei quickly dismounted and tossed the reigns to a guard.

When Kurama rode up beside him, Hiei reached for him. Even though the redhead needed no help dismounting, he enjoyed the attention Hiei had been giving him since he'd returned. Swinging a leg over the horse's neck, Kurama let his hands rest on Hiei's shoulders as he was lifted down.

Before his feet hit the ground though, Kurama slipped his hands around the fire demon's neck. Hiding a smirk in Kurama's red hair, Hiei returned the impromptu hug. With as tall as Hiei had grown, he easily held Kurama a moment before setting him on his feet. Deep green eyes held a hint of longing as Kurama looked up at the fire demon. "Thank you Dragon."

Looking away before Kurama saw his own longing, Hiei grunted before leading the way inside. As they entered the great hall Yusuke's voice could be heard from a distant room. "I'm in the office guys! Come on back!"

Office was an understatement. The room they found themselves in was more like a war room. Yusuke sat behind a huge mahogany desk. There were large tables with topographical maps of the different regions of Makai all across the room. When he saw them, Yusuke came around the desk and slapped Hokochen on the back. "Break time baldy. I've got company."

As Hokochen left the room, Yusuke greeted his friends. "Hiei! It's about time you brought our friend here to visit. Kurama…"

At a momentary loss for words, Yusuke stepped forward to engulf the redhead in a big hug. "I'm sorry about your mom Kurama. She was a great lady."

Stepping out of Yusuke's arms, Kurama tried to smile. "Thank you Yusuke. In fact, it is entirely thanks to you that my mother was able to live a long and healthy life."

Yusuke chuckled. "I'm just glad you were able to share it with her. It's hard to believe that it was over fifty years ago that we all met and became friends."

Before Kurama could answer there was a surge of spirit energy from somewhere in the fortress. When Kurama looked around concerned, Yusuke laughed. "Relax Kurama, that's just Keiko. Let's go see how her training is going."

A few minutes later they were in a training chamber watching Keiko being attacked by a large demon. When Yusuke and Hiei didn't seem alarmed, Kurama just watched. Intrigued, Kurama watched Keiko. The day he arrived he recalled noticing her new taller, shapelier form. What he didn't remember was the lovely fox ears or tail.

When the demon attacked again, Keiko tried to evade but he was able to grab her. When she couldn't free herself, she screamed in frustration. "Enough! End program! Damn it! What am I doing wrong?"

When Keiko's simulated training partner vanished, Kurama chuckled. "You're not using every weapon at your disposal Keiko."

When Yusuke would have made a comment, Hiei silenced him with a glare. Curious, Keiko looked at Kurama. "What do you mean Kurama? I know I'm not very powerful yet, but the simulator has been programmed to train at my level."

Moving forward, Kurama smiled. "Yes, and it's probably programmed to know all of your abilities. You need to stop thinking like a human and start thinking like a demon. Have you ever noticed that most demon females dress seductively? It's so they can use their looks and natural sex appeal as a weapon against a more powerful opponent. Run the simulation again, only this time use those big brown eyes, that beautiful long hair and even your own body against your attacker."

Intrigued, Keiko turned around and ordered the program to run again. As the demon began to advance on her, Keiko slipped two buttons open on her blouse exposing the swell of her firm breasts. Sure enough the demon hesitated as his gaze was drawn down to her chest. This time Keiko's attack had a much bigger effect. Even wounded the larger male opponent was still able to get a hold of her though.

This time however, Keiko played the part of the weak female and turned large brown eyes on him. When she pushed back against him and wiggled her behind against his groin, Hiei had to hold Yusuke back. Nodding in approval, Kurama called out. "Now Keiko!"

Keiko used the same move she'd tried earlier, only this time she was able to escape the demon and deliver a crippling blow. At this point Yusuke and Kurama whooped excitedly. Hiei however growled at her. "Now kill him woman! The only demon that can not pursue you is a dead one!"

Uncertainly, she looked up. Seeing Yusuke and Kurama nod in agreement, Keiko reluctantly turned back and killed the demon. Excited, she ran to Kurama and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Kurama! That was what I was missing."

Pulling back he smiled at her. "Whether they know it or not, Hiei and Yusuke use similar tactics. Believe me, it is very distracting when those sexy demons manage to lose their shirts and show off their gorgeous muscular chests when they fight."

When Keiko giggled and her fox ears twitched, drawing Kurama's attention, he reached up to scratch one. "Now, tell me about these. What made you decide to be a Youko?"

In his arms Keiko almost purred her answer. "Because of you of course. I want people to look at me the way they look at you."

Kurama frowned. "What look is that?"

Keiko grinned. "Like you are the most beautiful and sexy creature in the three worlds. Besides, I want to keep Yusuke on his toes. When he sees others desiring me, it makes him appreciate what he has."

Easily snatching his mate from Kurama, Yusuke pulled Keiko close. "Oh you like making me jealous do you? Let's see how much you appreciate this."

Keiko's surprised squeal sounded more like a moan of anticipation as Yusuke claimed her lips. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, Hiei rolled his eyes. "Let's go find Yukina Fox. They could be at this a while."

Making their way to the west wing of the fortress, Kurama smiled a few minutes later as he entered a large greenhouse. Seeing Yukina kneeling amongst a small patch of grassy-looking orange plants, Kurama called out. "Yukina! This is fabulous. Look at these specimens. Some of these are nearly extinct."

Looking up, Yukina called back. "Oh Kurama, thank goodness. I need your help."

Going to her, Kurama knelt beside her. "Ah, you're trying to grow autumn willow grass."

Yukina sighed. "Yes, but not very successfully. Kurama, I've tried everything and still they're dull and limp. I can't possibly weave them into skin grafts like this."

Examining the plants, Kurama shook his head. "No, they aren't holding enough moisture. For a successful graft they have to retain moisture."

After looking around the greenhouse, Kurama suddenly jumped up. A moment later he returned with several plants he had pulled up by the roots from another plant bed. "These misty palms should fix that problem. They absorb the moisture then secrete out a mist that will keep the grass damp all the time. Another thing I've found helpful in a grafting plant is to water them with blood at least twice a week. Use various kinds of blood, then feed them blood from the recipient an hour before harvesting for a better graft match."

As they worked, Yukina smiled. "Oh Kurama, I'm so glad to have you back. I'm sorry about Shiori though. You must miss her terribly."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you Yukina, I do."

Watching them, Hiei took note that Kurama was once again acting out of character. He looked away when Yukina welcomed him back. He also didn't acknowledge he was back. Most concerning though was that Kurama hadn't used his youki even once since entering the greenhouse. Normally the fox would have greeted all the plants with a healthy dose of his ki. He also would have fed the plants he was helping to save.

When they finished and rose, Yukina gave Kurama a hug. "Thank you so much Kurama. Let's go find Kazuma, he's been waiting to see you."

Following Yukina, they found Kuwabara in a large office. He looked quite official as he sat behind his desk giving instructions to two demons. As soon as he saw them he stood up and dismissed them. "Kurama, I was wondering when we'd see you. You look great."

After a brotherly bear hug, Kuwabara pulled back with a somber look. "It's too bad about your mom. She had a beautiful soul. How are you holding up? Is there anything I can help with back home?"

Kurama sighed. "Thank you Kuwa. I'm fine now. No, there's nothing left for me in the Ningenkai. I took care of everything before I left."

Just then Yusuke entered with Keiko. "Good, no more looking back. Now that you're home and we're all together again, it's time for a party to celebrate the future."

As their friends left the office Hiei didn't fail to notice the look in Kurama's eyes at Yusuke's words. Whether it was sadness at leaving his human life behind, or the uncertainty of his future he feared, Hiei didn't know. He just knew Kurama's heart wasn't in this celebration.


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know, I am a horrible author to keep you all waiting so long. I think about this every day and yet it has taken me forever to write this story. Some times stories just seem to write themselves, but this one has been stubborn and for some reason just won't do that. Alright, enough ranting. You've all been waiting to hear what's up with Kurama, well guess what? Once this started to flow, I couldn't shut him up.

Again sorry to keep you all waiting. I won't promise the next chapter will be up soon, only that it will be up. I think you all know by now, I will never leave a story unfinished.

**Chapter 3**

Not much had changed since they were teenagers having their first parties at Genkai's temple. There was still plenty of food, but Keiko and Yukina now left it to servants to prepare and serve it. Though they still drank a lot, the demon Kuwabara could now hold his own with Yusuke instead of being drunk under the table.

Having deprived himself of their company for so many years, Kurama spent the evening reconnecting with each of his friends. As he always did, Hiei sat off to the side and observing them, but his primary focus was on Kurama. As the redhead spent time visiting with each of them, his gaze repeatedly sought Hiei as if needing reassurance he was still there.

As Hiei pondered again what could be going on with the redhead, the Jagon suddenly made him aware of two demons approaching the fortress. A glance at Yusuke told Hiei the Toushin was already aware. It wasn't until the demons were in the entry hall with the guards that Hiei saw Kurama suddenly stiffen.

When a guard came to speak to Yusuke, Kurama almost rudely he excused himself from Yukina and made his way to where Hiei sat. Wanting to know what Kurama would do, Hiei waited. When the guard left the room with permission to show the demons in, Kurama gracefully slipped into the chair beside Hiei.

As two Youkos were escorted into the room, Kurama lay his head against Hiei's shoulder and masked his ki. Not questioning his friend's actions, Hiei slipped an arm around him and used the Jagon to shield him from the strangers. Sensing the subtle change in his friends, Yusuke gave them a quick glance. With Hiei's hand buried in his friend's long red hair, Yusuke was sure an outsider would easily mistake Kurama for a human female.

When Yusuke turned his attention to the newcomers, Hiei silently observed. The smaller of the two was telling Yusuke that he and his companion were searching for a runaway. The golden Youko was finely dressed and appeared to be some sort of diplomat. The other Youko was a soft brown and was more suitably dressed to search Makai for a runaway.

Watching them, Hiei quickly pegged the golden as some sort of diplomat. The brown Youko however was the one that held the fire demon's interest. He stood to one side and carefully scrutinized everyone in the room. Something in his eyes told Hiei he wasn't just looking for a runaway. He was obviously a soldier on a mission. Not only was he there to protect his companion, he had every intention of securing the return of their prey, willing or not.

The golden's next words drew Hiei's attention. ""I apologize for the intrusion My Lord, but we sensed another Youko as we passed through the area and were hopping to find the one we seek."

Surprisingly perceptive for a young demon, Keiko moved forward positioning herself perfectly to block their view of Kurama. "That must have been me you sensed, though I can't imagine you'd be looking for me."

Smiling graciously at her, the golden inclined his head. "No ma'am, the one we seek is a silver male who goes by the name Yoko."

Hiei was impressed that no one in the group reacted to Kurama's true name. In his arms however, Kurama's hand was clenched tightly against his chest. Yusuke slipped his arm around Keiko. "Sorry gentlemen, my lovely wife is the only Youko around here. I was acquainted with a Yoko in the past, but it's been decades since I've seen that Youko. If that's all you needed, my friends and I would like to get back to our party."

When Yusuke signaled for his guard, the Youkos were escorted away. No one moved until it was clear they had left the fortress, then all eyes turned on Kurama. Pulling away from Hiei, Kurama looked at his friends. "Thank you everyone for not giving me away. Apparently word has gotten out that I'm back. I just wanted some time to visit with my true friends before resuming my demon life."

Kuwabara chuckled. "If that was your welcoming committee Kurama, I don't blame you."

Everyone laughed and the party went on. Before joining the others, Yusuke gave Kurama a look that clearly said he wasn't convinced that was all, but that he'd abide by his friend's wishes. Only when they were left alone did Kurama turn to look at Hiei. Seeing Hiei's glare, Kurama sighed. "Please don't make me explain yet Hiei. I just want to enjoy this time with you for as long as I can before anything or anyone interferes."

Knowing Hiei wasn't happy, Kurama's green eyes pleaded. "Please Dragon. I promise you'll know everything soon enough."

Kurama knew he'd gotten his way when Hiei looked away with a grunt. "Hn."

Giving him a little smile, Kurama leaned over to kiss his cheek and whisper. "Thank you Dragon."

* * *

><p>After returning to Alaric, Hiei and Kurama spent almost all of their time together. When Hiei was forced to work, Kurama spent time in the garden. A week later Hiei knew Kurama's little holiday was about to end. Rising from his desk, Hiei entered the main hall just as the two Youkos from before were being shown in.<p>

Just as before, it was the golden that introduced himself. "Lord Hiei, I am Ambassador Kin of the Youko nation. This is Gungin, my guide."

At times like this Hiei loved his newfound height. Youkos were naturally tall and even the shorter of the two would have dwarfed him in the past. Now however he was equal in height to the taller Gungin. "Your guard there just cringed at being referred to as a guide. You also failed to use your Ambassador title when introducing yourself at Tourin last week. I don't like being deceived. State your business and get out!"

Before the Ambassador could stutter a response, Gungin tried to stare Hiei down. "I am General Gungin of the Royal Youko Guard. The demon we seek might be better know to you as Yoko Kurama or by his human name, Shuuichi Minamino. I insist that he be turned over to us immediately. Then we will be on our way."

Hiei couldn't decide whether to growl or laugh in the demon's face. "You insist? I don't care who's guard you belong to, the only king recognized here is me. Now…"

From the landing at the top of the stairs, Kurama's soft alto voice called down. "It's alright Hiei. I knew it was only a matter of time."

All eyes turned to watch the redhead descend the stairs. When he was beside Hiei, Kurama's green eyes glared at General Gungin a moment before softening as he addressed the Ambassador. "Ambassador Kin, I believe you are looking for me."

Before the Ambassador could reply, Gungin snarled. "How dare you address the Ambassador in that filthy human form!"

When Hiei growled and would have lunged at Gungin, Kurama quickly turned and placed a hand on his chest. "It's alright Hiei, I'll handle this."

Though Hiei had seen Kurama change forms before, this time it was done without all the flare he used in battle. In a huge surge of energy the redhead was suddenly gone. A second later an angry silver Youko stepped forward to glare down and growl at Gungin. "General, how dare YOU address ME in such a tone! I don't care how long we've known each other, I'd suggest you never forget to whom you are speaking!"

In an attempt to defuse the situation, the Ambassador quickly pushed Gungin back. "I apologize Your Highness. I'm sure the General meant no disrespect."

Hiei's jaw nearly dropped when the Ambassador went down on one knee before Kurama. Beside him Gungin glared, then reluctantly followed suit. When he spoke it was through clenched teeth. "My apologizes Your Highness."

Beside him, Kurama heard Hiei whisper. "Your Highness?"

Kurama spared Hiei a quick glance before speaking. "Please rise Kin. There is no need for that here. I take it my father has sent you looking for his errant kit once again."

Taking the hand Kurama offered, Kin rose. "Prince Yoko, if you would just speak to him I'm sure the two of you could work something out."

Kurama scoffed. "As you well know Kin, I talked many times over the centuries until I was blue in the face, the old codger never listens."

No longer caring if he was allowed to rise, Gungin jumped up. "You have no right to address the King so!"

Kurama taunted. "I will address my father any way I chose Gunny. What are you going to do about it, kill me again?"

Kurama didn't need to see the murderous look in Hiei's eyes when his deep voice echoed. "Again?"

Seeing the hunger in Gungin's eyes, Kurama gave a wicked chuckle. "Those are still your orders, aren't they Gunny? Bring the wayward prince home or else. You remember how that turned out last time don't you? Did the old bastard even shed a tear for his dear departed son?"

Like a bratty child, Gungin taunted. "Not a one!"

Hiei's eyes widened when Kurama spat back. "What's the matter Gunny? You didn't really think the old man would make you his heir just because you've been jumping to do his bidding since we were kits, did you? Maybe if you had mated with one of my sisters you'd have had a better chance."

Gungin was fuming. "That old man gave you everything and you couldn't do the one thing he asked of you! You deserved his wrath! As for your sisters, I've already fucked them all, why would I need to mate with one?"

There was a brief pause as Kurama stared at him. A moment later he grunted. "You haven't changed a bit have you Gunny?"

Shaking his head, Gungin grunted back. "Neither have you Yoyo. You're still a spoiled, pampered little prick."

Kurama's nose wrinkled in distaste at the old nickname. Hoping to defuse the situation Ambassador Kin stepped forward. "Prince Yoko, please, I implore you. Return home with us. Unlike the General implied, the King was deeply wounded by your death. Perhaps the two of you can reach a compromise this time."

Looking at him, Kurama sighed. "Even though I doubt it will do any good, I'd already made the decision to go back."

Hiei could no longer remain silent and stepped between Kurama and the other Youkos. "Fox, you're not going anywhere with that bastard!"

Golden eyes softened as Kurama looked at Hiei. "It's alright Dragon. I was caught off guard last time. This time I am prepared. He cannot hurt me."

Turning toward Gungin, Hiei took a moment to appraise him. "Kurama, you've easily got twice his power. How the hell did he catch you off guard?"

Knowing his answer wouldn't sit well with his partner, Kurama hesitated to answer. When Hiei gave him a glare that said he would not be denied an answer, Kurama sighed. "My father sent Gungin to bring me home. When I refused, he left. I didn't know he was waiting in ambush. I didn't even see the attack coming. I just heard the shot."

Again Hiei turned to study Gungin. The brown Youko had to work hard not to turn from the fire demon's gaze. When Gungin faultered, Hiei growled. "You shot him in the back! As a coward you don't deserve the warning, but I fight with honor. Draw your weapon, I find it distasteful to kill an unarmed enemy!"

They could all smell Gungin's fear at the more powerful demon's challenge. "What if I chose not to fight you?"

Hiei shrugged. "Kurama is my partner. I will defend him and I will avenge him. One way or the other, you are going to die."

Secretly pleased with Hiei's words, Kurama still couldn't allow him to kill the less powerful demon without some protest. "Hiei please, that was a lifetime ago."

Kurama didn't get to say more before Gungin moved. With near perfect speed, he drew a dagger and went for Hiei's throat. Unfortunately for him though, Hiei didn't need to draw a weapon. The fire demon moved with lightning speed, held up his right hand and the dragon leapt forward consuming Gungin, weapon and all. As the smoking dragon returned to his place on Hiei's arm, the fire demon grunted. "Live like a coward and you die like one."

For a moment, Kurama just stared at Hiei, amazed at the precision strike. The first time Hiei had used the dragon he'd nearly lost his arm and lost so much power he was incapacitated for hours. Hiei was now so powerful the attack seemed no more effort than swatting a fly. "Hiei, that was… I'm speechless."

Stunned, the Ambassador looked at Kurama. "Your Highness! What am I to tell the King? Gungin is one of his top aides and advisors."

Before Kurama could answer, Hiei turned on the Ambassador. "You tell him the truth. That Yoko Kurama is under the protection of King Hiei of Alaric and that any further threats to his safety will be considered a declaration of war!"

Moving between them, Kurama scolded. "Hiei! I will not allow you to declare war on my father! Ambassador Kin, I want you to return home and tell my father that I will be arriving in a few days to meet with him. Hiei, since you just killed his guard, I expect you to provide the Ambassador with an escort."

Annoyed that Kurama had taken some of the bite out of his threat, Hiei glared at him before calling for the captain of the guard. Within minutes he had been given orders to provide two armed guards to escort the Ambassador back to Youko territory.

The moment the Ambassador was escorted from the fortress, Kurama braced himself for Hiei's wrath. Hiei didn't yell though. In fact he didn't even look at him as he softly spoke. "Kurama, I've waited fifty years for you to come home to me. I've waited while you mourned for Shiori and adjusted to life back in Makai. I didn't ask any questions when you masked your power and used me to hide. I just killed to avenge you. I think I've been patient long enough and I deserve some answers."

Heart aching for what he knew he had put Hiei through, Kurama nodded and held out his hand. "Not here. Let's go upstairs and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Taking Kurama's hand, Hiei allowed himself to be led to his room. Once there, Kurama opened the terrace doors. As they settled together in the chair, Hiei wasn't surprised when Kurama changed back to his human form before speaking. "I'm sorry Dragon. I know I expected a lot when I let you go all those years ago. I never asked you to wait for me, but somehow I always knew that you would. Thank you for understanding and letting me be there for Shiori."

With his arms securely around the redhead, Hiei sighed. "I would have stayed if you'd asked."

Nestling his head against Hiei's shoulder, Kurama smiled. "I know, but you would have been miserable, and I would have been miserable knowing what I was putting you through. I knew if I let you go you'd come home and spend the time training and gaining the power I knew you wanted. I missed you terribly Dragon, and all I could do was wait and pray that you'd still have me when I got home."

Hiei scoffed like this was funny. "What would you have done if I hadn't waited?"

Green eyes hardened and rimmed with gold as Kurama answered. "I would have killed who ever stood in my way and stolen you back."

Hiei pondered this a moment before grunting. "Hn. Instead, I killed for you and I might have to steal you back."

Kurama sighed. "No one could ever take me from you Hiei. I just need to talk to my father before I'm free."

When Hiei remained silent, Kurama knew he was waiting to hear the rest. "I'm sorry I never told you who I really was. I'd cut all ties to my family and home and no longer considered myself to be Prince Yoko. The only royal title I claim now is Yoko Kurama, king of thieves."

Hiei smirked at the self proclaimed title. "I'm sure the Youko king loved that. So why does he want you now?"

Kurama shrugged. "Probably for the same reason he's always wanted me. I'm his heir. Centuries ago, when I began to show signs of rebellion, my father tried to get me to take a mate in order to provide him with another heir."

Hiei frowned. "You have other siblings, why not choose one of them?"

Kurama sighed. "That is where it gets complicated. My father's clan is the last of what our people call the 'true bloodline'. There are only a hand full of Youko that can even claim diluted ties to the true bloodline. For generations the Youko king has mated with a vixen from one of those clans to keep our line as true as possible. When it was time for my father to chose a mate my mother's clan had the strongest ties to our bloodline without being directly related to him. My father waited until my mother became of age then took her as his mate."

Still annoyed, Hiei growled. "Why you? Your father has other heirs."

Kurama looked away reflectively. "I was born about two years after they were mated. It was over a hundred years before my mother conceived again and my sister Kayla was born. Though he would have liked more kits, my father was content having two heirs. When Kayla was barely twenty, she was in the village for lessons with one of the elders when a storm rolled in. Her guard made the decision to try and get her home before the worst of the storm hit. By the time they were half way back though, the storm had turned into a full blown blizzard. In the thick snow he and Kayla were separated. Unable to find her, the guard made his way back to the palace hoping to find her already there. When he arrived without her my mother was frantic and ran unprepared into the storm to find her. Several guards tried to follow but were unable to in the freezing storm."

When Kurama paused, Hiei knew what was coming next. "When we heard Mother and Kayla were both out in the storm alone, Father and I, along with most of the palace guard, went after them. By morning the storm had subsided and that's when we found them. Mother had found Kayla and used what plants were available to try and insulate them from the storm, but it wasn't enough. With my sister wrapped in my mother's arms, they literally froze to death."

With his eyes closed against the horrible memory, Kurama lay in Hiei's arms several minutes before he drew a deep breath and continued. "My father mourned for many years. He loved my mother… and Kayla… she was his little princess. Over the years my father took many lovers and as a result had several kits. Not only were my siblings unfortunate enough to be born to vixen not even remotely connected to the coveted 'true bloodline', they were also all female. The Youko have always had a true blood king, never a queen. Though my father cared for all of his offspring, none of them would ever hold the place in his heart that Kayla did."

Back in control of his emotions again, Kurama tuned to see Hiei better. "I was almost four hundred years old when the elders suddenly took notice of my sexual exploits. Afraid that I would follow in my fathers footsteps taint the bloodline by having a kit with the wrong vixen, the elders began pressing my father to arrange my mating. Before I knew it I was betrothed to kit barely off her mother's teat. Angry, I rebelled and ran away. Centuries later, when I finally went home, I fully expected my father to have mated the vixen himself by then and had half a dozen legitimate heirs. Unfortunately the elders deemed this unacceptable since next in line was Jade, the oldest of my half sisters. Luckily, my betrothed had not waited and had taken a mate in my absence."

Though he was starting to understand, Hiei still wasn't pleased with where this was going. "I take it the quest to get you mated began again?"

Kurama smirked. "Yes, but not right away. My father and the elders wanted to lull me into a false sense of security. It was a hundred years or so before they tried again. The kit was a few years older this time, but still a child by any standard. Once again, I rebelled and ran. This time I didn't go back and eventually Gungin was sent for me. I think you know the rest."

Hiei took a moment to think before speaking. "Are you going to do what your father wants?"

Kurama frowned. "Of course not."

It was Hiei's turn to frown. "Then why are you going back Fox?"

Smiling, Kurama reached out to caress Hiei's face. "For you Hiei. If I don't go back and work things out with my father, he could send someone else after me. Worse than that though Dragon, he could send someone after you. That I will not allow."

Hiei's frown deepened. "Why the hell would he come after me?"

Kurama gave him a disbelieving look, then suddenly smiled. "We've never really talked about it have we Hiei? Perhaps because we've never needed words to communicate our feelings. Hiei, I love you. There is no where in the three worlds I'd rather be than here with you. There is no one else I have ever, or will ever, want to spend my life with except you. When my father figures that out, he will see you as the treat to getting what he wants. I have to work this out before we can be together or we will always be looking over our shoulders."

Though Hiei heard everything Kurama said, there were only three words Hiei cared about. "I love you too Kurama."

Leaning down, Hiei captured Kurama's lips with his for the first time. Wrapped in each other's arms, the kiss went on. When Hiei finally lifted his head, he smiled at the look of pure love in Kurama's eyes. Rising from the chair, Hiei swept the redhead up in his arms and headed for the bed. "I don't give a damn what your father wants or how long he waits. All I want is you, and I'm tired of waiting."

Kurama gasped as he was suddenly tossed onto the bed. When Hiei tore off his shirt and crawled over him, Kurama was sure he'd forgotten how to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, I know this is really short, but I know my updates have been few and far between and wanted to get something up quicker than usual. I'm hoping you'll forgive me when you see the whole thing is one big lemon.

I'm having trouble trying to think of a good name for Kurama's father. I can't keep calling him the Youko King or your majesty. If anyone can thing of something regal and preferably Japanese I'd like to hear it.

Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews. I love seeing that people are enjoying what I write. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

As Hiei tore off his shirt and crawled over him, Kurama was sure he'd forgotten how to breathe. Resting his weight solely on his arms, Hiei leaned down and claimed another kiss. Impatient for physical contact, Kurama tried to pull Hiei closer. Hiei however had something else in mind. Breaking the kiss, Hiei rolled to one side until he was laying beside Kurama, but not touching him. Seeing the anticipation in the redhead's eyes, Hiei leaned close and whispered. "Take your close off Fox, I want to see you."

Shivering at the sexy request, Kurama reached for the buttons on his shirt. Seconds later the shirt was tossed aside and long fingers reached for the fastening on his pants. Though he'd been naked in front of Hiei before, as lovers, this would be different. As he slid his pants off and tossed them away, Kurama felt exposed and vulnerable laying naked before Hiei.

Having waited so many years for this moment, Hiei was in no hurry. Slowly, Hiei's gaze traveled the length of Kurama's body. When Hiei finally looked into Kurama's eyes again, he could see both longing and a hint of uncertainty in their deep green depths. "I love you Kurama."

Rewarded with a beautiful smile, Hiei almost claimed another kiss. With a hint of mischief in his eyes, he reached out to stroke Kurama's cheek instead. At first Kurama was confused, then the tender caress traveled down his neck before exploring his chest. A chill spread across his flesh as Hiei continued touching him. When strong fingers ghosted across his stomach, his muscles jumped at the unfamiliar contact.

Kurama bit his lip as a finger dipped into his belly button before moving lower. A moment later he groaned in disappointment when Hiei bypassed his twitching member to caress his hip and thigh. Even his calves and feet were caressed before Hiei's hand began moving up his other leg. Even though Hiei's hand wasn't trying to excite him, Kurama was so turned on he wasn't sure he'd be able to lie still much longer.

Little did Kurama know that his quivering flesh and stifled groans had Hiei so excited he was ready to ravish the redhead without regard. Luckily a soft pleading voice snapped him back into focus. "Please Hiei. I'll die if you don't touch me. Stroke me please. I need you."

Kurama cried out when the gentle hand that had been caressing his inner thigh suddenly wrapped around his aching cock and stroked. Before he could draw another breath a hot tongue licked it's head then he was lost as Hiei swallowed him to the base. After years of being denied the touch of the man he loved, it was only minutes before Kurama cried out his release.

Spent after the sudden switch from sensual caresses to an all out sexual assault on his senses, Kurama could only lay their and gasp for air as Hiei pushed his knees up and apart to continue using his mouth and now his hands to bring him even more pleasure as he prepared him for what was still to come. Mere minutes passed before Kurama's head was thrashing on the bed as Hiei took him over the edge again.

As his mind began to clear, Kurama felt a moment of panic when Hiei suddenly left him. He looked down just in time to see Hiei toss his pants away and crawl back between his legs. Hungrily, Kurama's gaze feasted on the fire demon's swollen sex. "Please Hiei. I want to taste that gorgeous cock. Please let me return some of the pleasure you gave me."

Fire lit Hiei's ruby eyes at his lover's sexy words. "As much as I'd love to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours, I need you too much right now. As for returning the pleasure I just gave you, believe me, you're about to."

Mindful of Kurama's human body, Hiei lifted his hips and pressed into him. When Kurama hissed at the intrusion, Hiei reached out to stroke him. Feeling how careful Hiei was being, Kurama caught his gaze. "Gods Hiei, I need you too. Take your pleasure on me Koibito, any way you want."

With a growl, Hiei buried himself deep in Kurama's body. When this was met with moans for more, Hiei drove into him hard and fast reaching his first climax quickly. Barely breaking stride though, Hiei moved over the redhead to claim his lips as he continued to thrust into him. Clinging together, it wasn't long before Kurama was moaning and crying out. "Hiei! Don't stop! Gods you feel so good! Yes Koi, right there! Harder! Ahhh, HIEI!"

Kurama's sexy cries and his body tightening around him brought Hiei to climax again. When Kurama collapsed against the bed, Hiei pulled out of him. Reaching for him, Kurama begged. "Hiei, no. Don't stop because of me. I'll recover in a minute."

Hiei chuckled and growled in his ear. "Oh I'm not stopping my sexy fox. I'm just turning you over for more."

With a gasp, Kurama found himself flipped onto his stomach. Hiei paused only long enough to push a big pillow under Kurama's hips before slipping back into his moist body. Though the pillow offered little comfort as Hiei grabbed his hips and plundered him from behind, Kurama didn't care. With renewed passion, Kurama rose to his knees and met Hiei's deep thrusts.

Finding that one place that made Kurama moan the loudest, Hiei worked his body into a frenzy, then stopped before Kurama could climax. "HIEI! NO! Don't stop!"

With a cruel chuckle, Hiei nipped at his neck. "I'll decide when you climax again Kurama, and I'm not ready yet."

Whimpering in need, Kurama tugged the pillow away as he tried to aid his own release. Smacking his ass, Hiei growled. "I said not yet Fox!"

Kurama yipped in pain and did as he was told. Hiei remained unmoving and was rewarded a moment later with a soft plea. "Please Hiei, I'll be good. Don't stop loving me. Please don't stop."

Kissing his neck, Hiei slowly began to move. "I'll never stop loving you Kurama. Ever!"

Several times they played this game. Hiei repeatedly brought Kurama to the brink, then denied him his pleasure. Each time Kurama would beg prettily for Hiei to please him. Finally, sensing that Kurama could take no more, Hiei thrust into his sweet spot until Kurama was nearly screaming, then whispered. "I want you to take that beautiful cock of yours in your hand Fox. I want to see you pleasure yourself while I take you."

Moaning at just the suggestion, Kurama wrapped his fingers around his own length. "That's it Fox. Now stroke yourself each time I thrust inside you."

Thanks to the multiple orgasms Hiei had already given him, Kurama was able to match the stroke of his hand to the stroke of his lover's body. Kurama kept his fingers loose as Hiei started with long deep slow movements. As Hiei moved faster, Kurama's fingers tightened. By the time Hiei was pounding into him, Kurama was crying out and together their bodies released their passion.

When Kurama collapsed beneath him, Hiei turned him over and pulled him into his arms. Thinking Kurama had passed out, Hiei watched him closely. Something about the vein pulsing in the side of his neck caught his attention. Drawn to it, Hiei leaned closer and licked his lover's neck. When Hiei's fangs touched his flesh, Kurama suddenly reacted, pushing him away. "Hiei no!"

Wrestling a moment, Hiei ended up on his back with Kurama pinning him down. Seeing the hurt look in his lover's ruby eyes, Kurama pleaded. "Hiei, I'm sorry. Please understand. I love you and I would give anything to have you mark me. I just can't right now. Not until I fix things with my father. The minute that's over I'll come back and bare my neck for you. Then everything I am and everything I have will be yours."

After staring at him a moment, Hiei frowned. "First, if you think I'm letting you face your father without me you are very mistaken. Not only am I going with you, I'm marking you before we leave there so your father will have no delusions about who your mate is. Second, marked or not you are already mine, just as I am yours. In case you have any doubt about that, I intent to prove it to you again."

Grabbing him by the hips, Hiei lifted him up. Kurama gasped when he was lowered directly onto Hiei's rock hard erection. One shift of Hiei's hips drove his cock right into Kurama's pleasure zone making him instantly harden. Throwing his head back, Kurama moaned making Hiei chuckle. "Who do you belong to Fox?"

With a brilliant smile, Kurama leaned down to kiss him before answering. "You Hiei. Only you."

Hiei smirked. "Damn right. Now sit up so I can touch you and watch while my beautiful fox rides me."

As Hiei's hands explored his body, Kurama happily did as his lover requested.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, somehow with everything I've got going right now, I managed to write a decent sized chapter for a change. Thanks everyone for the help with naming Kurama's father. I'm actually going to use two of the names you gave me, but I'll leave the other for a surprise later on.

Well, enjoy the chapter and please remember to leave more of those wonderful reviews. I live for reviews, I write for reviews.

**Chapter 5**

Silver hair slithered along the water as Hiei pulled Kurama against him. If not for the strong arms holding him, Kurama was sure he might have drowned in the spring water as he panted in the aftermath of their lovemaking. "I will never know how I managed to survive all these years without you Hiei. I swear, every time we make love it's better than the last."

Hiei chuckled. "Fox, I've had decades to imagine the different ways I was going to make love to you. Now that you're here, I intend to try every one."

With a beautiful smile the Youko cuddled in his lover's arms. "Personally, I hope you want to try that last way every time we bathe."

After nipping lightly at his neck, Hiei grunted. "Hn, I just might. Now hurry up and wash, we have to get going if we're going to get there before dark."

Reluctantly, Kurama swam out into the pond and began washing. "What's the hurry Hiei? It wouldn't kill my father to wait an extra day or three for us."

Rinsing quickly, Hiei rose naked from the water. Distracted by the fire demon's muscular behind, Kurama almost didn't hear his answer. "The sooner we take care of business there, the sooner I will mark you as mine forever."

Kurama got chills at Hiei's possessive statement. "I want that too Koi. Alright, let's get going."

Hiei was already half dressed when Kurama climbed from the pond. Pausing with his shirt in his hands, Hiei openly stared at Kurama's naked body. "Damn you're beautiful."

With a mischievous grin Kurama stretched and ran his fingers through his hair. "Now don't go getting any ideas Dragon. You said we had to go."

Though he continued to stare, Kurama was disappointed when Hiei moaned but didn't reach for him. "Mmm, so I did, but I can enjoy the view."

When Kurama reached for his pants, Hiei frowned. "Kurama, what is that mark on your hip?"

Still naked, Kurama moved closer allowing Hiei a better look. "It's known as the 'Mark of the Inari'. Only direct descendants of Inari bare the mark. The purer the bloodline, the clearer the mark."

Examining the mark on the front of Kurama's hip, Hiei could clearly see it was a nine-tailed fox. "Hn. I once told your mother that your clan could tie it's origins to Inari himself. I guess those old rumors were true. No wonder your father is proud of his bloodline. The clarity of this mark must mean your family's line is almost pure."

A thoughtful smile graced Kurama's lips a moment as he thought of Shiori. "Yes it does. My father's mark is much like mine. My mother's though had faded tails. On my half sister's you can just see the outline of the head because their mothers aren't direct descendants."

Hiei frowned. "How can that be? I thought you were all descendant from Inari."

Kurama shook his head. "No, some are descendants of his siblings. Descendants of Inari are known as 'celestial kitsune', and descendants of his siblings are known as 'wild kitsune'. Celestials draw their powers from the Heavens, Spirits, Winds and Darkness. Wild kitsune draw their powers from Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time, Sound."

Understanding the new frown that crossed Hiei's brow, Kurama continued. "I draw my strength from my father's direct line to Inari and the spirits. I get my plant manipulating power however from my mother's wild forest ancestors."

Hiei nodded. "That would explain why you are so much more powerful than most Youko."

Hearing the pride in his lover's voice, Kurama smiled. When Hiei gave him a quick kiss then continued dressing, his smile faded. With a sigh, Kurama reached for his clothes. Ready or not, it was time for them to go.

Seeing Kurama's reluctance, Hiei folded him in his arms for a better kiss. "I hope your room at this palace is secluded Fox, because I can't promise I won't make you squeal and scream tonight as I explore that gorgeous body of yours for other treasures you may have hidden from me."

With the promise of new found pleasures to be explored, Kurama smiled as they headed for Youko territory.

* * *

><p>Hiei wasn't sure exactly where he'd expected Kurama to lead him, but what awaited them deep in the forest was definitely not what he'd envisioned. Suddenly a huge wall cut through the trees extending as far as the eye could see. The wall was so high it seemed to tower right to the top of the trees. Seeing the fire demon's surprise, Kurama grinned. "Security is something we Youko take very seriously. Follow me carefully Koi, there are traps everywhere."<p>

Watching Kurama, Hiei knew the Youko was enjoying himself as he evaded trap after trap. By the time they came to what must be the gate, Kurama was grinning. "Damn, who ever my father has handling security these days is incredibly talented. They've taken my design to a whole new level."

Hiei just grunted. Following Kurama, he saw two guards at a large gate. Paying little attention to his Youko companion, the senior of the two seemed very interested in him. "This is Youko territory. What business do you have here?"

Annoyed, Hiei grunted. "We are here to see the king."

The guard gave Kurama a sweeping glance then returned his attention to Hiei. "I'm sure King Mashiro has more important business to attend to than entertaining outsiders."

Hiei smirked as Kurama visibly bristled as he growled. "Outsiders? The king will have your hide for addressing visiting royalty so rudely. I'm sure Ambassador Kin must have informed the palace guard that King Hiei would be accompanying me home."

Kurama's tone was that of an incensed royal and the sudden recognition in both guard's eyes was almost comical as they both snapped to attention. The senior guard that had been giving Hiei a hard time just a moment ago was suddenly bowing. "Please accept my apologies King Hiei. Your Highness, your arrival has been much anticipated. Officer Tsun will have your carriage brought around to take you to the palace immediately."

Holding up a hand, Kurama shook his head. "That won't be necessary Captain. Hiei and I would prefer to walk."

Not allowing either guard a chance to argue, Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and led him through the gate. What awaited them on the other side left Hiei speechless. Before him was one of the most beautiful villages he'd ever seen. This wasn't like most villages with their rows of buildings connected by dusty roads. No, the Youko village was a picturesque landscape of green grass with an abundance of colorful flowers and trees dotted with quaint cottages in various sizes.

Seeing Hiei's expression, Kurama grinned. "Welcome to my homeland Hiei."

Still holding his hand, Kurama excitedly led Hiei into the village. As Kurama pointed out landmarks or places that held special meaning to him, the Youko of the village watched them with interest. Before long they could be seen whispering and pointing at them. Caught up in showing Hiei his home, Kurama didn't seem to notice the excitement that was building around them.

Before long someone finally came forward. "Well if it isn't the wayward prince. So you've finally decided to come home."

Turning to the male that had addressed him, Kurama smiled. "Ronin, old friend. It's nice to see you. This is my partner Hiei, king of Alaric."

Though Hiei was introduced as a king, Ronin simply inclined his head in a brief bow. "Ah yes Hiei, I've heard great tales of your skill as a warrior. Make sure the prince here gives you a tour of the weapons room at the palace. I think you'll be impressed with the collection there."

Kurama grinned. "Ronin is a master blacksmith and forged most of the swords and other weapons there."

Intrigued, Hiei nodded. "I look forward to seeing some of your work then."

After saying goodbye to Ronin, they proceeded through the village but were stopped many times by Kurama's old friends as well as those anxious to greet and welcome home their prince. Though Hiei knew it must have taken them over an hour, he was surprised when the village suddenly faded away and before them was the palace. Looking back he realized it actually sat high in the center and was surrounded by the village. The reason he hadn't seen it sooner is that the buildings were situated to act like a maze around the palace without any direct roads leading to it.

Seeing Hiei take it all in, Kurama smiled. "Pretty impressive isn't it?"

There wasn't a wall separating the palace from the village, but there were plants and shrubs that created a effective border around the palace. "Don't let the lack of visible security fool you Hiei. Those plants may be beautiful, but they are some of the most deadly you'll ever encounter. Even though many Youko have plant manipulating abilities, they are trained to respond to only a select few masters."

Hiei smirked. "Of which I'm sure you are one Kurama."

Kurama shrugged. "I used to be Hiei, but that was a long time ago. Well, let's see what awaits us inside."

As they passed, the guards lining the entrance stood at attention and saluted. Obviously word of their arrival had reached the palace. Entering the great hall they were greeted by a servant. "Welcome Your Highness, King Hiei. Let me take your bag. His Majesty awaits you in the library."

Expecting Kurama to lead the way, Hiei was surprised when he didn't move. Waiting, it was only a minute before Kurama took a deep breath and sighed. "We might as well get this over with."

Outside what must be the library, Kurama paused again as a servant opened the door and announced them. As they finally entered the room a tall white Youko stood and moved from behind a desk. The golden eyes that greeted him reminded Hiei of Kurama's eyes. "King Hiei, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Hiei responded. "As it is you King Mashiro. Just Hiei is fine though."

The older Youko smiled. "Yes, it does seem a bit much to call each other king. Mashiro will be fine as well, especially since I understand you are close with my son."

Both men turned to look at Kurama. Hiei was surprised at how vulnerable his fox looked as Mashiro addressed his son. "Musuko, I've missed you."

Mashiro held out his arms as if he expected Kurama to rush into them. Instead, Kurama shook his head and whispered. "No… I can't do this."

Surprising them both, Kurama turned and ran through the open doors to the garden. Glancing at Mashiro, Hiei saw a defeated old man lowering his arms. Not knowing what to say, Hiei went after Kurama. From the edge of the terrace, Hiei looked out at the most spectacular garden he'd ever seen. Barely giving it a glance though, he flitted in the direction of Kurama's energy.

At the deep in the heart of the garden was a tree. From the size of it, it must be centuries old. Within seconds, Hiei flitted midway up to sit on a branch beside Kurama. Neither spoke for several minutes as they looked down at a lovely pond and river filled with colored Koi fish. There were several pagodas in the garden and bridges that crossed the river as it wound it's way through the garden.

When Kurama finally broke the silence, his voice held a bit of the vulnerability he'd shown in the library. "I'm so confused Hiei. I love my father and I've missed him so much. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms just now. Yet I can't forget that he ordered me to be killed for not obeying his wishes."

Hiei thought about Kurama's words a moment before speaking. "As an infant the Koorime threw me from their island to my death, yet when I had the opportunity to destroy them, I couldn't do it. I had to decide if my desire for revenge was strong enough to destroy a bunch of tired old women. Though I have no love for the Koorime and will never forgive them, time healed me enough that I no longer needed revenge."

Kurama sighed. "You're saying I need to decide if I love my father enough to forgive him and trust him again. I don't know if I can. I guess that's what I'm here to find out."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. You don't have to worry about trusting him. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again."

Smiling, Kurama leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you Dragon."

For over an hour they sat in silence enjoying the beauty of the garden. Unfortunately their peace was eventually interrupted by Ambassador Kin who called up to them from the ground. "I'm sorry to disturb you Your Highness, but a small gathering has been planned in honor of your return and your presence is requested."

With a disappointed sigh Kurama pulled way from Hiei's side and hopped to the ground. A second later Hiei landed beside him. "Just what kind of 'small gathering' are we talking about?"

Kurama grinned at the annoyance in Hiei's voice. "Unfortunately Hiei, a small gathering to my father is a large party to the rest of us. Ambassador, I'm afraid Hiei and I didn't come prepared for a party. We will probably be sadly under dressed."

Glancing at Kurama's white outfit and Hiei's black cloak, the Ambassador nodded. "As usual the King has planned for such an event. The palace tailor has quite a selection of appropriate attire ready for quick alterations. I will have him and his staff sent to your rooms immediately. King Hiei, if you will follow me, I will have someone show you to your suite."

Feeling Hiei stiffen beside him, Kurama smiled. "That will not be necessary Kin. Hiei will be staying with me. Have the tailor sent to my apartment."

Taking Hiei by the hand, Kurama left the Ambassador behind. Once inside, Kurama took them up the grand staircase then down several corridors. At the end of one of the corridors were a large set of double doors manned by two guards. As they approached, the guards snapped to attention. With a look of recognition, Kurama nodded to one of them. "Shae, it's nice to see a familiar face. I didn't ask, but I'm hoping this is still my apartment."

The golden Youko nodded. "Of course Your Highness. His Majesty kept everything the way you left it. It's been cleaned regularly and your pets have been cared for in anticipation of your eventual return."

Thinking this an odd comment considering he was supposed to be dead, Kurama paused. Beside him, Hiei looked at the guard skeptically. "Should I be nervous?"

Shae cracked a smile. "I would be."

Forgetting his previous doubt, Kurama chuckled. "Now Hiei, you know I'd never allow one of my pets to harm you."

When Kurama moved forward, the other guard quickly opened the doors allowing him to enter. Cautiously, Hiei followed. Expecting a virtual jungle, Hiei was pleasantly surprised to find a normal sitting room with various plants appearing to decorate it. Hiei stood in silence as Kurama practically danced around the room touching and cooing to each plant. When each one had received his personal attention, he moved through a door across the room to the right.

Following him, Hiei saw him do the same with each plant in the huge bedroom. In response the plants appeared to lean or wave in his direction and several of them sprung into sudden blooms filling both rooms with a surprisingly pleasant aroma. "It seems they missed you Fox."

Giving him a beautiful smile, Kurama nodded. "I missed them too Dragon. Several of these have been with me since I was a kit. Others are some of my first creations. Feel free to explore the apartment. You've seen the sitting room and bedroom. There is a bathroom through there. On the other side of the sitting room is my private library and my lab. Be careful if you go in there though. I don't quite remember what I was working on when I left."

Kicking off his boots, Hiei hopped on the bed. Laying back with his hands behind his head, Hiei closed his eyes. "Fox, I don't plan on exploring anything but the back of my eyelids right now."

With a laugh, Kurama crawled on the bed and leaned down to kiss him. "I seem to remember a promise you made to explore me when we got here Hiei."

Just as Hiei reached for him there was a knock on the outer door. When Kurama sighed and would have moved away, Hiei held him firm. "Ignore them Kurama."

Smiling, Kurama gave Hiei one more quick kiss before pulling away. "I wish I could Hiei, but with my father giving the orders, I'm sure they will be persistent."

As if to prove his point, the next knock was even louder. Hiei remained where he was for several minutes as he heard Kurama talking to the tailor. Only when his fox called to him did Hiei finally move. Padding to the sitting room Hiei flopped in a large chair and watched as Kurama held up two outfits for his inspection. "You would look splendid in this dark blue one Hiei. You could even wear your katana on the belt. If you insist on black though, this one is very nice."

Not minding either one, and not really caring, Hiei grunted. "It's your party Kurama. You chose."

Grinning at him, the black one was tossed aside and the blue one was held out to him. "Please try it on for me Hiei. Then Benny can see what alterations need to be made."

Reluctantly taking the blue outfit, Hiei went to change. When he returned, Kurama was examining several other outfits he had laid out on the sofa. When the tailor, Benny, saw him, he nodded. "You were right about the blue Prince Yoko. It just electrifies his black hair. Let me see what needs altering."

Before Benny could touch Hiei, Kurama warned. "Careful Benny. Hiei doesn't like to be touched."

Seeing the warning glare in Hiei's eyes, Benny quickly and efficiently did his measurements. "Thank you King Hiei, you may take it off now."

Before going to change, Hiei glanced at the clothes Kurama had laid out. "Fox! Not the dark ones. The lighter colors suit you better."

Grinning happily, Kurama nodded. "Thank you Hiei. You heard him Benny. Put the red and purple back. Let me see the lavender, the blue and the gold."

While Kurama finished with the tailor, Hiei took a nap. All too soon, Kurama was waking him with a kiss. "It's time to get ready Dragon."

Stretching, Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama, pulling him close. "Hiei, we have to get ready."

Sliding a hand down Kurama's side to caress his hip, Hiei smirked. "If that bathroom is as big as the rest of this apartment, I'll bet there's room for us to bathe together. We have time for a bath, don't we Fox?"

Knowing what bathing together would lead to, Kurama shivered. "Oh yes, we definitely need a bath. Besides, the guest of honor can't be the first one at the party. We'll be fashionably late and make a grand entrance."

Pushing Kurama off the bed and towards the bathroom, Hiei growled. "There's only one entrance I'm interested in right now."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Hiei had Kurama sated and relaxed as they headed down stairs. When they neared the obvious noise of the party, Kurama began to hesitate. "Hiei, I know I said we'd make a grand entrance, but I think I'd rather slip in unnoticed."<p>

Before Kurama could lead Hiei around to the garden door a guard spotted them and loudly announced their arrival. "Presenting his Royal Highness Prince Yoko and King Hiei of Alaric."

The large room went silent for a second before applause erupted. A moment later three silver vixen came rushing at Kurama. The first one to reach him, threw her arms around his neck. "Welcome home Yoyo, I missed you."

Before she could release him, the next female pulled at her shoulder. "Let him go Saphi, it's my turn."

This one too gave him a big hug and used the nickname Gungin had used at Alaric. "Yoyo, you look fabulous."

The third vixen stood behind the two commanding Kurama's attention and glared. "Really Ruby, you act as young as Saphiro some times."

With an arm around each of the first two, Kurama smirked at the third. "Come on Jade, didn't you miss your big brother just a little?"

The one he called Jade pouted just a moment before giving in and rushing to him. "I'm supposed to be mad at you Yoyo. You've been gone so long."

Reaching around Ruby, Kurama scratched behind her ear as he kissed her cheek. "I know Sis, I missed you too."

When the three finally released him, Kurama smiled at Hiei. "Hiei I'd like you to meet my sisters, Jade, Ruby and Saphiro. Ladies, this is my best friend, my fighting partner and the love of my life, Hiei."

Jade eyed the fire demon with appreciation. "Hmm, nice choice Big Brother. Too bad I'm mated. It must be exciting to have a lover that isn't Youko."

Hiei moved closer to Kurama as Ruby eyed him hungrily. "Even if Father would allow it, I'm not sure any of us would dare take a non Youko lover."

Uncomfortably, Hiei stood there as Saphiro's hand skimmed the muscle on his arm. "For this muscular specimen, I think I'll dare when Yoyo's done with him."

All three vixen jumped when a deep voice behind them scolded. "Daughters! I believe you were taught better manners than that. Hiei, I hope you will excuse my daughters. It isn't often we get visitors from the outside, so I'm afraid you've captured their attention."

Not sure what to say, Hiei nodded in acknowledgement. Thankfully Kurama took his hand before he had to speak. "Come Hiei, there are several people I'd like you to meet."

Over the next few hours Hiei was sure he'd met at least half the kingdom. Though there wasn't a formal meal, there was plenty of food, wine and dancing. Now, as the hour grew late, Hiei held Kurama as they danced to a slow melody the band played. "Kurama, if this is your father's idea of a small gathering, I don't even want to imagine what a big party would be like."

With his face tucked contentedly into Hiei's neck, Kurama chuckled. "This is mostly family, close friends and a few select political allies."

Seeing Kurama's father watching them, Hiei held him possessively. "I noticed that you managed to speak with just about every one here yet managed to avoid your father all night. Are you ever going to talk to him Kurama?"

Kurama sighed. "Since that is why we came, I guess I'll have to eventually."

As the music ended and they moved apart, glasses of champagne were suddenly being pressed into their hands. Looking up they saw the King stood on the stage where the band was and raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. Yoko, I hope the warm welcome your family and friends have given you tells you how much you have been missed and how much we all love you."

Raising his glass, the king toasted. "To my son Yoko, welcome home."

Around the room glasses were raised in a unanimous toast. "To Prince Yoko!"

After a brief hesitation, Kurama raised his glass and nodded to his father. Glancing over at Hiei, they were both about to take a sip of their champagne when something caught Kurama's attention. Sniffing his glass, he suddenly snatched Hiei's glass before he could drink. "Follow me."

A moment later they were on the terrace. "Kurama, what's wrong?"

Kurama didn't stop until they were down the steps to the garden and out of sight of the others. "Hiei, did you see who handed us the champagne?"

Confused, Hiei shook his head. "A Youko?"

After glaring at his very unhelpful answer, Kurama turned and poured the contents of both glasses into a nearby flower pot. A moment later the lovely flower began to wither and die. Looking at his lover, Hiei frowned. "Kurama, you don't think your father had anything to do with this do you? The Jagon sensed nothing deceptive in anything he said just now."

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know what to think Hiei. From what I understand, Gunny's orders all those years ago were to bring me home or kill me. Since I'm here like my father wants, I don't understand why he or anyone else would try to poison me now."

Hiei growled. "I hope it's not your father Kurama. Whoever did this will die when I find them."

After staring at him a moment, Kurama finally sighed. "I guess it's time to talk with my father then."


	6. Chapter 6

I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving with lots of great food. Unfortunately I did, which means I've probably gained back at least five of the twenty pounds I managed to lose recently. LOL Oh well, I'll have a whole month until Christmas to try and lose it back.

Since Thanksgiving was at my house as usual, I've been busy getting ready so I couldn't get to write until it was over. Then of course I went shopping, with the exception of Batman - Arkham City which hasn't come out yet, I'm done. So I didn't start this chapter until last night. I'm glad I managed to get it up before I have to go to work tomorrow.

I hope you like this. As usual I try to be unique and this story sure fits that as you'll see by the end of the chapter. Thanks to everyone who provided me with names for the king. There were so many great names to chose from, but in the end I went with a couple that KyoHana provided. The meaning behind one of them worked just perfect. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

In the morning, as the maid cleared their breakfast dishes from the patio table, Kurama thought about his upcoming confrontation with his father. The father he had always loved, yet feared might be trying to kill him. Rising from the table, Kurama went to where Hiei stood at the edge of the balcony looking out over the garden. From behind, the Youko wrapped his arms around the fire demon's waist and nuzzled his neck. "Thank you for being here with me Dragon."

Reaching a hand up to caress the long silver hair streaming over his shoulder, Hiei grunted. "Hn. Where else would I be Fox?"

Watching someone in the garden, Hiei nodded. "Kurama, is that the Youko that takes care of the plants?"

Lifting his head, Kurama scrutinized the demon below. As the silver Youko walked down the path that led around the corner to the main garden, the plants seemed to reach for him, just as they did for Kurama. Behind him, Hiei felt his lover stiffen and whisper. "Inari, what is he doing here?"

Hiei didn't even get to turn and question him before Kurama vaulted the railing and dropped twenty feet to the ground. Quick to follow his lover, Hiei landed on the path just as Kurama turned the corner after the other Youko. Angry that Kurama would be so reckless, Hiei flitted after him. He caught up with his fox just as he called to the other Youko. "Aki!"

When the one Kurama called Aki turned there was instant recognition on his face. "Prince Yoko, I heard you had returned."

Kurama frowned. "Since when do you address me so formally?"

Aki shook his head. "I'm not a kit any more. I didn't think Uncle Yoko was appropriate."

With a sigh Kurama moved forward and held out his arms. "I was there the day you were born Kit, I think familiarity will always be appropriate between us."

With a little smile Aki went into Kurama's arms for a hug. "Welcome home Uncle Yoko. I've missed you."

There was a look in Kurama's eyes Hiei didn't quite understand as his lover pulled back to stroke Aki's face and hair almost lovingly. "As I have missed you Kit. How is your mother?"

Even though Hiei had noticed that most Youko were affectionate and touched each other often, Kurama's reaction to Aki seemed different. "She's well. She asked if I'd seen you yet."

As he responded, Kurama's expression grew more serious. "I'll be going to see her soon. Now what about you? Am I to understand that it is you that has managed improved my security and make my mother's garden so beautiful?"

At the praise, Aki's smile grew. "Guilty as charged."

When Kurama frowned, Hiei saw real concern in his eyes. "How did this happen Aki? How did you meet my father and gain his confidence enough to be entrusted with security and the garden."

As he stepped from Kurama's arms, Aki's smile faded for a moment. "After you left Uncle Kurama, I started hearing rumors that the king had let the garden fall into ruin. Remembering it's magnificence when you would bring me here for lessons when I was a kit I just couldn't stand by and allow that to happen. I began sneaking in to tend to the plants."

The brow rose over one golden eye. "You managed to get past my security?"

At Kurama's doubt Aki grinned. "Remember, I was trained by the master of plant manipulation. I had been coming for several months when one day I was caught by none other than the king himself. When I told him I had done it out of respect for the late queen, I think it shocked him. I think he had forgotten that it was the queen's garden and had let it go to punish you for leaving."

Again Kurama seemed overly concerned to Hiei. "Aki, did you tell my father about our relationship?"

Not thinking anything of the question, Aki shook his head. "Only that you had helped train me, just as you had so many of us with plant manipulating powers. Since you used to sneak me in here as a kit, I didn't think he knew you were my godfather."

As Kurama nodded and thought about this new information he suddenly noticed Hiei beside him. "Inari Hiei. I'm sorry, I should have introduced you. Hiei this is Aki. Aki this is Hiei."

Aki bowed respectfully. "It's a pleasure King Hiei."

Uncomfortable with the formal title, Hiei grunted. "Hn. Hiei's fine."

Before Aki could respond, both he and Kurama suddenly cried out as if in pain, then turned and ran into the garden. Once again Hiei was flitting after his lover. He caught up with them at the old tree they had sat in the previous day. Looking up he could see them both clinging to the trunk way up in the branches. In fact, they were at the juncture to the very branch they had sat on.

As Kurama spoke Hiei could hear the pain in his voice. "Help me Aki! The branch is almost severed!"

For several minutes Hiei could feel their energy concentrated on healing the old tree. When they finally descended to the ground, Hiei could tell it was reluctantly. Even after they were on the ground both Youko kept hands on the tree's trunk. This time when Kurama spoke the pain in his voice was emotional not physical. "Damn it Hiei, someone severed that branch intentionally! Who would hurt her like that? She's just an old woman!"

As he answered, Hiei knew he was voicing the words Kurama was reluctant to believe. "Kurama, that's the branch I found you on yesterday. If you hadn't felt her pain, you could have been hurt if you'd sat on it again."

Though he didn't fully understand, Aki picked up on the seriousness of Hiei's comment. "A non-plant manipulator wouldn't know we'd feel the pain of the old woman being harmed."

Hiei watched a mixture of emotions cross Kurama's face, Aki however only saw anger. "Aki, stay with her, I need to talk with my father!"

Running beside his fox, Hiei didn't say a word. On the terrace outside the library Kurama shoved the doors open causing them to bang against the walls. Stalking into the room, Kurama slammed his hands down on Mashiro's desk and shouted at his father. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Don't you know the harm a burn like that could do to that old woman! Make all the attempts on my life you want, but don't you ever harm one of my mother's pets again!"

Standing, Mashiro looked at him stunned. "What are you talking about Musuko? What attempts on your life and who hurt the old woman?"

When Mashiro came round the desk and tried to reach for him Kurama pulled away and continued shouting. "Don't lie to me any more you sorry old man! You think I don't know you want me dead! Well I'm here to tell you it will take a better demon than you to kill me! Your assassin Gungin failed all those years ago and you'll fail now!"

With the aide of the Jagon telling him that the shock on Mashiro's face was genuine, Hiei made the decision to let the Youko king deal with his son any way he saw fit. This time when he reached for Kurama and he pulled away, Mashiro didn't take no for an answer. For an old Youko, Mashiro was still strong and agile. He proved that as furniture went flying and he wrestled Kurama to the ground.

When the guards heard the commotion and rushed to their king's aide, Hiei ordered them away. Seeing it was their king pinning the prince down the guards left. "Now it's YOU that will listen Kit! What the HELL are you talking about? Are you saying Gunny tried to kill you? What the hell is going on around here?"

Frustrated, Kurama struggled unsuccessfully to get free. "HIEI! Get him off me!"

Taking a seat on the sofa, Hiei put his feet up and got comfortable. "This is between you and your father Kurama. Now talk to him."

Kurama growled at his lover before turning back to his father. "You know damn good and well what happened Father! You sent Gunny after me!"

Mashiro looked confused. "Yes, I sent him to try and bring you home."

Glaring, Kurama spat his response. "Don't lie to me any more! Gunny told me his orders all those years ago and last week at Alaric! He was to bring me home or kill me if I disobeyed!"

Stunned, Mashiro's hold on Kurama slackened. Feeling this, Kurama shoved his father off and he sat up. Before he could stand though Hiei growled. "Damn it Kurama! Look at your father!"

Frowning, Kurama did as Hiei said. Beside him on the floor Mashiro looked like a defeated old man. Golden eyes that matched his own were full of pain as they looked at him sadly. "Inari, where have I failed that my beautiful kit could ever think that I could harm him? Yoko… Musuko… my son… I love you. You are all I have left of my beautiful Rose. I would rather die than hurt you. All I wanted was for you to stay with me, but your happiness is not here. Go, you are free."

Stunned, Kurama just stared as his father turned away but made no attempt to rise from the floor. When Kurama looked at him, Hiei grunted. "Hn. Stupid Fox."

Finally able to speak, Kurama whispered. "You didn't know that Gunny was the one that shot me?"

Mashiro turned back. "Of course not! I would have killed him myself if I had. Hiei, I was angry when I heard you had killed him. Now I must thank you for avenging my son."

Hiei scoffed. "I don't kill without reason Mashiro. Why did you think I killed him then?"

Mashiro frowned. "Kin said it was an accident. A case of mistaken identity."

Swinging his legs off the sofa, Hiei leaned forward. "Kin knew of Gungin's previous attempt on Kurama's life and the alleged orders to kill him now."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "He found us on that branch of the old woman's yesterday as well Hiei. I thought my father would be the only one that knew that's where I used to sit to watch mother in the garden."

Rising to pull Kurama up, Hiei nodded. "That just leaves last night's poisoned champagne unexplained."

With a growl, Mashiro stood. "You were poisoned too? What the hell is happening in my kingdom? Guard!"

At his bellow, a guard immediately rushed into the room. "Get me the head steward immediately!"

Not even a minute passed before a thin brown Youko hurried in to bow before his king. "Tell me who arranged the champagne for the toast last night!"

Confused the steward replied. "I did Your Majesty."

Choosing his words carefully, the king asked. "Tell me where the champagne came from and how the glasses were filled and distributed."

Still confused, the steward answered. "The cases were brought up from the cellar as you requested. Since there were so many people I had the servants fill the glasses and distribute them on trays."

Hiei frowned. "We didn't take ours from a tray. Someone handed the glasses to us."

The steward nodded. "Yes King Hiei, that was me. There was a bottle marked especially for you and Prince Yoko. It didn't say where it came from, but I recognized the label. A few months ago I overheard Ambassador Kin bragging that he'd received a case of the fine champagne as a gift. I assumed he'd had the bottle sent special for the occasion."

After dismissing the steward, the king looked at Kurama. "Yoko…"

Before he could finish, Kurama stopped him. "No father, please. Can you forgive me for thinking it could be you?"

Relief washed over Mashiro's face. "My Kit. With everything you've been through, how could I blame you?"

A moment later Kurama rushed into Mashiro's arms. "I love you Papa."

After returning the hug, Mashiro pulled back and Hiei saw him stroke Kurama's face and hair in the same loving manner Kurama had done Aki's. "I love you too Musuko. You know I would never harm the old woman, any more than I could hurt you, right? The day you were born Rose planted that tree. Your mother placed the seed in your tiny palm, then wrapped her hand around yours and used her energy to germinate the seed."

Smiling at the story he had heard many times before, Kurama nodded. "She always said it was my first lesson."

The two talked quietly for a few minutes before Mashiro turned to Hiei. "We need to decide what to do about Kin."

Hiei growled. "There's nothing to decide! I'm going to kill him for trying to hurt my Fox!"

Releasing his father, Kurama went to Hiei. "Not yet Dragon. There is some one I need to see first. Father, when I get back we need to talk. Then we'll take care of Kin."

Mashiro nodded. "We'll handle this however you want Yoko. While you're gone I'll have someone tend the old woman. One of your former students tends the grounds and the garden. His name is Aki."

With a nervous laugh, Kurama nodded. "Aki is already with her. We met him in the garden earlier. You couldn't have found a better replacement in my absence."

Mashiro smiled lovingly at his son. "No one could ever replace you Musuko. Now go, I will check on Aki and the old woman while you are gone."

Kurama looked lost in thought as he watched his father disappear into the garden. Hiei wasn't sure if he was amused or amazed when Kurama didn't say a word, but slowly walked into the garden. Intrigued, Hiei followed. Just out of sight of Mashiro and Aki, Kurama hid behind one of the plants to watch them. Seemingly unbeknownst to Kurama, Hiei watched all three Youko.

The rapport between Mashiro and Aki was friendly and natural. Silently Hiei waited, but Kurama didn't say or do anything. He just watched them. After a few minutes, Hiei whispered. "Kurama?"

Like someone snapping out of a trance, Kurama jumped and shook his head. "Hiei, I…uh…"

Though he was amused at Kurama's confusion, Hiei whispered impatiently. "Tell me what the hell is going on Fox. I thought you wanted to go see some one."

With a sigh, Kurama looked back at his father and Aki. "Remember when I told you that after I ran away the first time I came home for a while. I was here almost a hundred years that time. I'd been back almost fifty years when Aki was born. His mother Laurel is actually a distant cousin of my mother's. Unofficially Laurel and I decided I would be Aki's godfather."

As he listened to Kurama's story, Hiei already knew the ending. "Aki's real name is Akihiko, the 'bright shining prince'. Hiei, Aki is my son."


	7. Chapter 7

Happy holidays everyone. Sorry these chapters are so slow in coming. I'm having trouble with this story not running off in the wrong direction. I can't promise when the next update will come, but I do have a few days off after Christmas and will at least have a chance to work on this.

Thank you all for the great reviews. Please keep them coming as they are the only payment I get. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

"Hiei, say something."

With the words, _"Aki is my son" _still ringing in his ears, Hiei stared at Kurama. "We'll talk about it later Kurama."

When Hiei turned away and walked back towards the palace, Kurama quickly followed. "Hiei please, let me explain."

Stopping only when he'd gotten back to the library, Hiei turned on Kurama. "I think you've said quite enough Fox! A few days ago you tell me that you are secretly prince of the Youkos. Today you confess to having a secret love child. I don't think I want to know what you'll say next. Now, where the hell is this vixen you need to see?"

Knowing the secrets he had kept had hurt his lover, Kurama wasn't surprised that Hiei was angry. Wanting to give Hiei time to calm down, Kurama nodded. "Alright Hiei, we'll talk later. Follow me."

Leaving the palace, Kurama led Hiei not towards the village, but west. Much to Hiei's surprise there was another small village not far away. When Kurama went to one of the cottages and knocked on the door, Hiei hung back. "Please Hiei, I want you with me. No more secrets."

Grudgingly, Hiei joined him. A moment later a lovely white vixen opened the door and smiled at Kurama. "I had a feeling I'd see you soon Yoko. Welcome home."

When the vixen hugged Kurama in greeting, Hiei looked away. After releasing him, the vixen invited them in. Moving through the sitting room, she took them to a cozy kitchen. "I was just brewing tea. Please join me."

Before she could turn away, Kurama took Hiei by the wrist and pulled him to his side. "Laurel, I'd like to introduce you to Hiei, my lover. We plan to be mated soon. That is if he'll still have me when all this is over. I told him about Aki a little while ago and he's a little mad at me."

When Hiei gave him a low growl, Laurel chuckled. "You always do things the hard way don't you Yoko?"

Kurama smiled. "It keeps life interesting. Hiei, this is Laurel, Aki's mother."

Giving him a smile, Laurel held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hiei. You're going to have your hands full being mated to this one."

Hiei grunted as he briefly took Laurel's hand. "Hn. I already do."

Indicating for them to take a seat at the large table, Laurel turned to make the tea. "Let me save you the trouble of a long explanation Yoko. Once again you are going to defy your father's wishes, only this time you want to throw our son to the proverbial wolves to save your ass."

Hiei couldn't help but chuckle at her blunt interpretation of the situation. Kurama shot him a glare before turning to Laurel. "It's not as bad as you're making it out Laurel. When Aki was born we agreed that if my father or the elders knew that I had an heir, all three of our lives would be ruled by them. This is different, Aki is no longer a vulnerable kit. All I'm asking is that he be told the truth so he can make his own decision."

Suddenly Hiei interrupted. "Aki doesn't know he's your son?"

Guilty golden eyes met his. "No Hiei, we never told him. After everything I was being put through by my father and the elders, we wanted Aki to have a normal life. We wanted him free to play with other kits, to take lessons with his friends. To decide for himself who and what he wanted to be or do and love who he wants to love. To be unspoiled by the money and power that come with being a prince."

As Laurel served the tea she tried to help Hiei understand. "Hiei, Yoko had everything he could possible need growing up, but very little of what he really wanted. He grew up cloistered in the palace without playmates or friends. He spent most of his time with servants and tutors. The only solace he had was his mother and their garden. That is until he lost her. When he grew up he was told what he was going to do and instructed on how he was going to act. Being a prince with unlimited funds at his disposal also gave him the means to rebel when the king pushed too hard. We didn't want that for Aki."

Hiei wasn't appeased. "So instead he grew up without a father."

Realizing how spoiled and selfish their words would sound to someone who grew up alone and unprivileged, Kurama quickly explained. "No Hiei, I didn't abandon my kit. Even though Laurel and I were together only a short while, I was with her through most of her pregnancy and I was even there when Aki was born. While my father thought I was out partying and having affairs, I came here almost every night to play with him, tuck him in and read to him. If he wasn't with Laurel, he was with me. When it came time to train him to use his powers I was his teacher. For years I trained all the kits with plant manipulating powers to cover my training Aki. He was the only one though that I trained in my mother's garden the way she trained me."

When Kurama finished, Laurel saw something else in Hiei's eyes. "Hiei, our affair ended even before I knew I was pregnant. We were never lovers again after that. Yoko was only here for Aki."

When Kurama gave him a look that asked if he was alright, Hiei nodded. After giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, Kurama turned back to Laurel. "We went to all that trouble to keep Aki from my father and the palace, yet still ended up there. I watched them together Laurel, they have a good relationship. I want to tell him the truth. He should be the one to decide if he wants to be my father's heir or not. If we don't tell him then we will be the ones guilty of trying to dictate his life."

Hearing the truth of his words, Laurel sighed. "Fine, but I'm not the one with the secrets Yoko. You tell him. I will support what ever decision he makes."

Smiling, Kurama reached for her hand. "Thank you Laurel."

Hiei tugging on his sleeve caught Kurama's attention. "Kurama, what about all that 'true bloodline' stuff you told me about. You two aren't mated either. Will they accept Aki as your heir?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes Hiei they will. Remember I told you that Laurel was a distant cousin of my mothers? So distant that we are barely related. Like my mother, Laurel is in one of the stronger Inari blood lines. Aki's 'Mark of Inari' is as distinct as mine. As for us not being mated, I'll see to it that that is not an issue."

They visited with Laurel a little while longer before heading back to the palace. Just outside the gates Kurama slowed to a stop and called out. "Hiei."

Reluctantly Hiei stopped but didn't turn when Kurama addressed him softly. "Hiei please. You have to forgive me. I don't want to lose you."

With a frown, Hiei turned on him and growled. "I'm here aren't I? We all have secrets Kurama. Do you really think your past could drive me away?"

Kurama gave him a hopeful look. "So, you're not mad at me?"

Hiei grunted. "Whether I'm mad or not, doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. If I do something to piss you off are you going to leave me?"

Shaking his head, Kurama quickly answered. "No Hiei, of course not. So if you're not really mad at me, then what's wrong? Because I know something is wrong."

He was quiet so long Kurama was afraid Hiei wouldn't answer. After a moment though, Hiei's response showed his uncertainty. "How many more will there be Kurama? How many more will claim a piece of your heart before you are truly mine?"

Stunned, Kurama moved toward him. "Hiei, my heart belongs only to you. If it's Laurel you're worried about, I can assure you, there is nothing between us. Our relationship was only a brief distraction for both of us. If it weren't for Aki, we wouldn't have given each other a second thought."

Hiei shook his head. "It's not her Fox, it's the others. I've resigned myself that Kuronue will always have a part of your heart. Shiori and Rose will too, but they are all gone so they are no threat to me. Mashiro and Aki though are another matter. You kept me waiting over fifty years for your human mother Kurama. How long will I have to wait now for your Youko father and son? When will it be my turn to be first in your heart?"

With a sigh of understanding, Kurama drew Hiei into a tight hug before pulling back to answer. "Oh Hiei, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. Dragon, when I came home to Makai and finally told you that I loved you, I gave my heart to you. Though I love my father and Aki very much, they will not keep me from you, not ever. That's why we're here. To take care of the last obstacle that could stand in the way of our happiness."

Seeing the relief in Hiei's eyes, Kurama decided to voice his own fears. "I have similar doubts Hiei. Knowing how much you love Yukina, I know I will always have to live with the knowledge that someday you may put her needs before mine. To be honest, I've always been a bit jealous of how much you love her."

Ruby eyes widened. "I'm sorry Fox. I never considered that you would be uncertain of my love. Kurama, when we are mated, let's make a pledge never to put anyone's needs, even our family, before each other."

With a huge smile, Kurama nodded. "That will be perfect Hiei. We will both accept that a part of our hearts will always belong to the others we love, but they will always come second, we come first.""

A passionate kiss sealed their pledge before they turned and headed into the village. As they made their way through the village they were stopped several times by Kurama's old friends. Just before they reached the palace a male Youko came running out of nowhere and almost ran into Kurama. Hiei however pulled Kurama out of the way and knocked the other Youko to the ground.

Before Hiei could attack the felled demon, Kurama grabbed his arm. "Hiei wait, that's Jasper, he works at the palace. Jasper, what's the hurry?"

Scrambling to his feet, Jasper bowed. "Prince Yoko! I need to get to the palace! I have to tell King Mashiro what's happening!"

Before Jasper could run off, Kurama grabbed him and growled. "What the hell is going on Jasper?"

Seeing his prince was losing patience, Jasper hurried to explain. "Well you see Your Highness, I snuck out of the palace to visit a pretty made that works for Ambassador Kin. While I was there he had called a meeting of the council."

Kurama scowled. "That bastard! He has no authority with me here!"

Jasper nodded. "That's not all Prince Yoko. Council meetings are usually held in the palace. Thinking it was odd that it was at the ambassador's house I snuck into the room and overheard the ambassador's plot."

Briefly Kurama turned to Hiei. "Jasper has the power of a changeling."

Jasper grinned. "I impersonated the servant that was sent to serve them drinks. Ambassador Kin has convinced the council that you will be gone soon. Without an heir, he wants the council's support to declare his line to succeed King Mashiro."

Seething with anger, Kurama's voice was deadly cold. "Go tell my father what you have learned. Tell him Hiei and I are going to the ambassador's and will be back soon."

Not waiting for Jasper's response, Kurama turned away. Though Kurama didn't run, Hiei had to hurry to keep up. At the ambassador's a servant admitted them with a bow. "Welcome Your Highness. The ambassador is in a meeting but I will inform him you are here."

When the servant moved towards a set of double doors across the hall, Kurama strode past him. "Announce me!"

The guard jumped when Kurama kicked the doors open and strode in to the room. "His Royal Highness Prince Yoko."

Several of the Youko in the room jumped to their feet at the sudden intrusion. "Prince Yoko!"

Slowly, Kurama's eyes swept the inhabitants of the room before settling on the ambassador. "Kin, it seems you are having an unscheduled council meeting. Did you forget that as the heir to the throne I am the head of the council?"

Unfazed, Kin replied. "In your absence I am your proxy Yoko."

Moving closer, Kurama glared down at him. "Did you forget to whom you are speaking Kin?"

Kin's eyes narrowed as he rose to his feet and bowed. "My apologies Prince Yoko."

When Kin raised his gaze, Kurama stared him down. "Don't ever forget it Kin. As I am not absent, that means you have no authority over the council and I am in charge."

Turning from Kin, Kurama addressed the others. "Now listen up, all of you. King Mashiro commands your presence in the throne room tonight at six o'clock. See to it the elders are informed. No go!"

Each of the council members bowed and mumbled "Yes Your Highness" before hurrying from the room. Kurama called over his shoulder as he walked away. "I'd suggest you be there as well Kin."

Through all of this Hiei had just stood by and watched. Now, as they were once again headed to the palace, Hiei chuckled. "There you are."

Confused, Kurama frowned. "There who is Hiei?"

With a smirk, Hiei glanced at him. "The powerful, confident demon I fell in love with."

After thinking about his words a moment, Kurama grinned. "I have been a little off lately haven't I?"

Hiei grunted. "Off Fox? How about emotional, moody, scared, sad, clingy…"

Shoving him aside, Kurama laughed. "Alright Hiei, I get it, but I've been through a lot lately. I lost Shiori. I left the home I've known for over fifty years. I gave up my human life. I thought my father was trying to kill me. I was forced to come here. Kin wants my father's throne…"

Shoving him back, Hiei smirked. "Enough! I'm just glad you're back. Though I kind of like the clingy you when we're alone."

Licking his lips, Kurama leered at him. "Just wait until I get you alone Fire Brat. Now that I'm 'back' as you say, I might just show you how dominant a demon I can be."

Hiei pondered this new development a moment. "Dominant huh? Sounds interesting Fox. I can't wait."

Reaching the palace, their playfulness was set aside. "Hiei, I need to talk to Aki first. I won't force him to be something I don't want myself."

Hiei nodded. "Go talk to your son Kurama, he's still in the garden. I'll fill your father in on what happened with Kin. Be careful though. Kin may still have traps for you."

Kurama nodded and gave him a quick kiss before heading to the garden. He found Aki working not far from the old tree that had been damaged that morning. "How is the old woman Aki?"

Looking up from the bush he was tending, Aki smiled. "She's fine Uncle Yoko. How are you? The king told me what happened. Did you find who's doing this?"

Kurama smiled and indicated for Aki to follow him. "Yes, I did. It's Ambassador Kin. He wants me out of the picture so he can have his family line instated to succeed my father."

Under one of the pagodas Aki sat beside Kurama. "Since I doubt you are planning on staying, do you have a plan?"

With a sigh, Kurama nodded. "Actually I have two. One more desirable than the other, but that all depends on you Akihiko."

Not looking at all surprised at the use of his full name, Aki looked at Kurama. "Though I've suspected for a long time, you have to say it."

Sighing that the burden of his secret was finally out, Kurama nodded. "Though your mother and I wanted you to have a normal life, we chose a name that would declare your birthright. Akihiko, our bright shining prince. You are Prince Akihiko, my son, and heir to the Youko throne if you want it."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I had to decide between a long chapter or a cliffy. Guess which one I chose? LOL Enjoy and I'll try to get the rest finished soon.

**Chapter 8**

Looking at Kurama, Aki smiled. "I always suspected you might be my father. My mother has had many friends and lovers over the years, but you are the only one that came to spend time with me. You trained me different than your other students too. I was also the only one you brought here to train in the queen's garden."

Nodding, Kurama chuckled. "After all of our efforts for you not to be given special treatment, I did exactly that and it gave our secret away. Is that what drew you to the palace?"

Aki shrugged. "I really did want to heal the garden, of course I couldn't resist the opportunity to meet the king, who I believed to be my grandfather. Now, tell me about this plan of yours."

Serious now, Kurama looked at him. "My plans don't matter Aki. What matters is what you want. Do you want to keep your life the way it is, or would you like to be king some day?"

Eyes wide, Aki chuckled. "Wow, no pressure there. Why don't you tell my why you don't want to be king. Maybe it will help me decide."

Kurama considered the question a moment. "From the day I was born I was told I would someday be king, and I accepted it without question. I was told what to do, what to say, what to study, every part of my life was decided for me. Then one day they told me who I would mate. That was the day I began to question everything I had grown up believing."

Seeing that Aki was listening intently, Kurama continued. "Now don't misunderstand. I love being a Youko, I love my father, I love all the Youko people and under different circumstances I would want to be their king. Up until they wanted to chose my mate I did everything willingly. I only rebelled when they wanted to force me to take a mate of their choosing. Now that I've found my mate, I know I made the right decision."

Aki smiled. "You mean Hiei. Rumors began spreading the moment you arrived. So if I decide to accept my birthright you will leave and I will take your place. What happens if that's not what I want?"

Kurama sighed. "If that is what you choose Aki, I will respect your wishes. In that case I will request that my father put his beliefs aside and name my half sisters has his heirs."

Something in Kurama's golden eyes caught Aki's attention. "You want me to be king don't you?"

With a sigh, Kurama looked at him. "I have been proud of you since the day you were born and I would be proud to see you crowned king. However, that means nothing if you are not happy. Do not allow anyone, even me, to influence your decision."

Deep in thought, Aki nodded. "I've actually given it a lot of thought over the years. Like you, I don't want to be forced to do anything against my will, but I also don't want to sit idly by as the council becomes more and more corrupt. This is an opportunity most Youko can only dream of."

Kurama nodded. "Yes Aki, it is. This is a life altering decision that shouldn't be made lightly. I wish I could give you more time to consider your answer, but unfortunately time is something we don't have right now. Because I don't have an heir and don't want to be king Kin believes he has a legitimate claim to the throne. We have to respond quickly with a strong unified front to discourage any other claims once I've taken care of Kin."

Not even pausing to question the meaning of Kurama's last statement, Aki nodded. "Then I guess it's time you introduced me properly to my grandfather."

Unable to contain his excitement, Kurama gave him a huge smile and pulled Aki into a hug. "He already thinks the world of you Aki. He's going to be thrilled to have you as his grandson."

As if they were both anxious to tell Mashiro their news, father and son raced across the garden to the palace. In the library Hiei sat across form Mashiro's desk with a drink in his hand. Seeing the smile on his fox's face, Hiei smirked and grunted. "Hn."

Realizing he was missing something, Mashiro came around the desk to face Kurama. "What's going on Yoko? How are we going to need Aki's help to take care of Kin?"

Taking Mashiro's hand, Kurama led him to the sofa. With a glance, Kurama indicated for Aki to take the chair on Mashiro's other side. "Actually Father, Aki is quite pivotal to our plan. Let me properly introduce you and you will understand. Father, Aki is my son and your grandson, Prince Akihiko."

Kurama paused for a moment as his father gaped at him. "I had a brief affair with his mother Laurel a number of years ago. With all the trouble between you and I at the time, Laurel and I decided to raise Aki away from the limelight of being a prince. Now, with Kin's threat to our line of succession, I've offered Aki the option of claiming his birthright. His mother Laurel is actually a distant cousin of Mother's, and his mark is as distinct aa mine. Therefore neither the council nor the elders will be able to object."

Momentarily speechless Mashiro looked back and forth between Kurama and Aki before his gaze finally settled on his grandson. "Did I ever tell you why I allowed you to continue working on the garden? It's because your eyes reminded me of my beautiful Rose. Then when I watched you with the plants it was like watching Yoko lovingly work with them."

Aki smiled. "When I was a kit he used to bring me here to train. He taught me to love the plants like his mother taught him. He taught me to respect my king and be proud to be a Youko."

Choked with emotion, Mashiro paused a moment and closed his eyes. When he opened them he grabbed Yoko and pulled him into a huge hug. "Yoko my son, I have never been more proud. You have presented me with a powerful yet compassionate grandson worthy to be my heir."

Enjoying his father's attention, Kurama turned his head into a caress and laughed. "I thought I was your heir father."

Leaning back, Mashiro raised an eyebrow. "Don't tease me Kit. I know you are not staying."

Kurama sighed. "No Father, I'm not. However, that doesn't mean I have to resign as your heir. My intention is to retain my title until it is time for Aki to become king. With the three of us ready to defend our claim to the throne, it should eliminate any further threat."

Mashiro turned his attention to Aki again. "Come here and see your grandfather Kit."

Craving affection, as all Youkos do, Aki went eagerly into Mashiro's arms. After an initial hug Mashiro settled him between himself and Kurama. From across the room Hiei watched as Aki bonded with his father and grandfather. Slipping down in his chair, Hiei closed his eyes for a nap as the three got acquainted.

* * *

><p>Hours later, council members, elders and supporters invited by the king gathered in the great hall. Since word had traveled throughout the nation that King Mashiro had called this meeting, the great hall was filled to overflowing with curious Youko. Hiei stood discreetly to one side observing.<p>

When everyone was assembled, Mashiro was announced and took his place on the platform before them. "Welcome! You have all been invited here on this glorious day to help me celebrate. Though you probably already know them, I would like to formerly introduce my children. First my son and heir Prince Yoko."

Despite his long absences, as the first born and heir to the king, Kurama had always been popular amongst the Youko. Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd. Joining his father, Kurama waved to the people. When they quieted again Mashiro continued. "Next are my beautiful daughters. In the past you have known them only as Jade, Ruby and Saphiro. However, after careful consideration and consulting with Prince Yoko, I have decided to make a decree that from this day forth, all children of the crown, regardless of lineage or the circumstances of their birth will bear the title that is their birthright."

Mashiro paused as the crowd gasped. "So now for the first time I introduce to you my daughters, Princess Jade, Princess Ruby and Princess Saphiro."

As the girls came out the crowd again clapped and cheered. Even without the title of princess, the beautiful vixen were loved by all. The king had made sure his daughters were involved with the people as teachers and healers. Before the crowd quieted this time however Ambassador Kin shouted. "You can't do this Mashiro! You need the approval of the council to make such a decree!"

When Mashiro looked at Kurama he stepped forward with a smug look on his face. "Oh but we can and we have Kin. You are correct that council approval is needed. That is why I, as the head of the council, called an emergency meeting an hour ago. Amazing that in just a few short minutes I had the support of the majority of the council and my sisters now bear the long overdue title of Princess, and if need be can inherit the throne."

Kin's face was red with anger as he shouted. "NO! A bastard vixen with impure lineage cannot be allowed to rule our nation!"

Wickedly, Kurama laughed at Kin making him madder. "Let me clarify a few things for you Kin, and for anyone else who might question my sisters' birthright. There has never been a rule that says a vixen cannot be crowned queen. Nor is there a rule that says the reigning king or queen must be mated to produce an heir. As for their lineage, not even you Kin can claim a purer lineage than a child sired by King Mashiro, a direct descendent of Inari himself."

Before Kin could voice another objection Kurama growled at him. "SILENCE! I'm not finished Kin! As I said, if need be one of my sisters can carry on my father's line, though that probably won't be necessary. Despite your attempts to have me assassinated Kin, I am still first in line for the throne. Succeeding me however is my not one of my sisters, but my son Akihiko."

At his announcement there was a collective gasp. Kurama now addressed the entire crowd. "Many of you may know him as Aki. As a kit I trained my son here in the royal garden. Many years ago the king assigned him to my old post as Palace Plant Master. He currently maintains the plants and wards that protect the palace. He also tends the queen's garden. I now formally present to the Youko nation, my son and heir Prince Akihiko."

When Aki came out to join Kurama the crowd erupted with cheers and applause. Their much loved yet wayward prince had finally produced a royal heir. With everyone's attention on Aki, Kin ducked into the crowd and tried to sneak away. Kurama smiled as he watched Hiei draw his sword and prevent Kin's escape. Kurama had to shout over the crowd to be heard. "Quiet everyone! Most of you are probably aware that I was shot and believed to have been killed a number of years ago. What you don't know is that was actually an assassination attempt by none other than Ambassador Kin."

When all eyes turned to Kin and found him staring down the blade of Hiei's katana the crowd moved away as if fearing danger. As the hall fell into a stunned silence Mashiro addressed the crowd. "It has been discovered that Kin orchestrated several failed attempts on Prince Yoko's life in an attempt to put himself in the position to inherit the throne. The actions we have taken today will insure that there are no further threats to the crown."

Ignoring Hiei, Kin turned to yell at Kurama. "This is all your fault you whoring bastard! If you had just stayed dead all those years ago, I would be king by now!"

Everyone was surprised when Kin's energy suddenly flared and the air in the room became charged and began to swirl. At close range the intensity of the air around Kin was pinning Hiei back against the wall preventing him from attacking. Electrical shocks in the swirling air pushed the crowd back further and some were even forced down to the ground. Amid the crowd's frightened screams Kin continued to shout. "Mashiro, even if I can't be king, I intend to see you and that thief son of yours dead!"


	9. Chapter 9

Alright everyone, this is almost the end. The next chapter should finish this up. When I wrote the last chapter I had the fight scene in it but cut it short to leave the cliffy. After all the great reviews looking forward to a fight, I reread it and realized the fight was over in two paragraphs so I did some editing and made it a bit longer for you. I'm not great at writing fights so I hope it came out ok.

I did manage to get a lemon in this chapter and ended with a little teaser, but I doubt I'll write another in this story. I can't seem to think of anything original that isn't raunchy, and the old 'Ahh, yes, harder' is getting old.

For all you wonderful people that have left reviews, thank you and I'm glad you've like this. For all the rest of you, thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave a review at least at the end. Enjoy everyone and Happy New Year.

**Chapter 9**

As Kin's energy level increased, the wind whipped through the hall with incredible force. Still pinned to the wall, Hiei's katana was ripped from his hand and clattered across the floor out of reach. Elders were huddled on the floor trying to shield themselves from the attack.

By now electrical charges were striking at anything and anyone they could reach. At first they were just shocks, but as their power grew they began causing serious injuries to those they hit. Though the guards couldn't get to the king, several had fought through the wind to shield the crowd.

When Mashiro attempted to gather his daughters close to protect them Kin redirected some of his energy and swept Ruby into the air. "NO! Kin, how dare you attack my kit!"

Seeing Mashiro was hesitant to leave them, Saphiro cried. "We're fine Daddy! Go kick his ass!"

Fighting the force of the wind, Mashiro moved closer to the large window. Standing in it's light he held out a hand and used his energy to blow out the glass. Guessing his father's intent, Kurama shouted at Aki. "We have to protect the king!"

When Kurama reached into his hair and drew his whip, Aki grabbed his arm and shouted over the roar of the wind. "Father wait! Your whip can't get through this wind! There are seeds planted in the floor all through the hall! They are trained to respond only to me, but if we combine our energy you should be able to use the ones around Kin and distract him!"

Fighting the fierce wind and ignoring the electrical charges, Kurama and Aki joined hands so their energy would channel together to the seeds beneath Kin's feet. Concentrating on his own attack as he sent more Youko flying, it took Kin a moment to notice the plants crawling up his body. When Kin directed several strong electrical charges at the plants both Kurama and Aki cried out in pain, but they continued to direct the plants up Kin's body to pull on his arms.

The distraction worked however and the wind momentarily lost some of it's intensity. This gave Hiei the chance to lunge for his katana but not enough time to get to Kin. Mashiro however had more luck. With the added power of the direct sunlight, Mashiro sent a blast skyward that blew the ceiling off the hall. Now, with much of the wind escaping, Hiei and Kurama attacked.

Kin tried to defend himself by directing the wind's electrical charges at them, but Hiei and Kurama were too fast. From both sides sword and whip repeatedly struck their mark. Dropping to his knees Kin snarled. "Damn you Yoko! You don't even want to be king!"

As the electrically charged wind dissipated Kurama's deadly voice growled. "I may not want to be king Kin, but I am a loyal Youko and would give my life to protect King Mashiro, my family and the Youko nation! The only one giving up their life today however will be you Kin!"

As Kurama finished, Kin drew his last breath and fell to the floor. With Kin dead and his attack over there was a moment of calm before the guards rushed to check on their king and assist the wounded. Jumping from the platform, Jade and Saphiro ran to where Ruby's mate had caught her in his arms.

Withdrawing his whip, Kurama turned to Hiei. "Dragon, are you alright?"

Seeing that Kurama wasn't injured, Hiei grunted. "I'm fine Fox. Your father blowing the roof off this place made all the difference. What the hell kind of energy does he use?"

Kurama grinned. "My father is one of the 'celestial kitsune' I told you about. He draws his powers from the heavens and the stars. The sun is a star so his energy is increases when he draws from its power."

Hiei nodded. "Hn. Fox, your council is at it again. You'd better go see what they're up to."

Turning, Kurama saw all but two of the council members huddled with the elders. Looking at Mashiro, Kurama saw he had noticed as well. As Mashiro and Aki descended on the council and elders, Kurama joined them. Noticing them, one of the council members stepped forward and bowed to the king. "Your Majesty, on behalf of the remaining council and the elders we wish to pledge our allegiance to you King Mashiro, as well as Prince Yoko, Prince Aki and the princesses. We would also like to recommend that in Prince Yoko's absence Prince Aki be given his proxy on the council."

Mashiro inclined his head in acknowledgement. Kurama however frowned. "What of our two missing council members?"

The speaker shifted uncomfortably. "Their loyalties lay with Ambassador Kin. I would recommend a council meeting before you depart to discuss their replacements. We will also need to fill the now vacant Ambassador's post."

Kurama nodded. "Very well, however I wish Aki to attend as well. Tomorrow morning at ten in the west conference room."

With the meeting arranged, the council and elders left the hall. Many stragglers lingered hoping to speak to members of the royal family. Doing their duty, Mashiro along with his children and grandson checked on the wounded then moved among the crowd accepting their well wishes and congratulations them on defeating Kin.

With Kurama now safe, Hiei slipped upstairs to avoid the unwanted attention. Seeing Hiei slip away, Kurama looked around for a way to escape. Just then his sister Ruby threw her arms around him. "You may not want to be king big brother, but you are still a prince and a Youko at heart. I know it was you that finally convinced Father and the council to give us titles. Thank you Yoyo."

Seeing that she was alright, Kurama returned her hug then nuzzled one of her ears. "You're welcome little sister. It's long overdue. I've always worried about what would become of you three if anything ever happened to Father and I wasn't here. Now I know you will all be fine."

Just then Jade and Saphiro snuggled in from either side. Saphiro looked up at him with a grin. "That was so awesome the way you and Hiei took care of Kin. Your wicked side must come from your thieving days because you sure didn't learn that here."

Kurama chuckled. "Wicked? I'm the nice one, you should see Hiei when he's really mad."

Jade grinned. "No, I think I'd still be more afraid of you Yoyo. The evil threat behind the calm has got to be scarier than an angry fire demon."

Joining them Aki nodded. "Yeah Dad, that was pretty awesome. I've trained to use plants as weapons, but luckily around here there is very little cause for it. I've never had to use one to kill before, only injure."

Releasing Kurama, Ruby turned to Aki. "You were pretty cool out there yourself Nephew. I'm not the only one to notice either. There are dozen or so vixen that were ready to swoon at your feet. A few males too."

When Aki blushed, Kurama smirked. "That's my kit, a chip off the old block. I'm sure your grandfather will be quizzing you soon to see if you're interested in females and how soon you think you might mate."

Aki's eyes widened and Kurama laughed. "Don't worry Son. I already told him he'll answer to me if he tries to interfere in your personal life. I made it clear you will take any lover you want and mate who and when you want. Jade and Ruby already have offspring that can succeed you if need be and I'm sure Saphiro will too eventually."

Seeing Saphiro nervously chew her bottom lip, Kurama frowned. "Saphi? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Guilty eyes turned to him. "As far as I'm concerned, I'll leave the kits to our sisters. I had something else in mind."

With a suspicious look, Kurama waited. Sure enough a moment later Saphiro's words came out in a rush. "I need your help Yoyo. I want to be the new ambassador. I want to travel. I want to see all of Makai. I want to have lovers that aren't Youko."

Jade and Ruby gasped at her words. Aki looked at his father's stunned expression and chuckled. Kurama just stared at her. After a moment he sighed. "What you ask won't be easy baby sister. You will need to petition the council who will resist allowing a vixen to hold the post, especially now that you are a princess. Of course your biggest obstacle will be Father. I suggest you begin preparing your case as to why you would be best suited for the post. I'd leave out the part of non Youko lovers if I were you."

With a squeal, Saphiro jumped into his arms. "Oh Yoyo, I knew you would help me. If anyone would understand it would be you."

Looking over her shoulder to his son and other sisters, Kurama sighed. "To think I almost got out of here without Father being mad at me for once."

As everyone laughed, Kurama could only think of Hiei upstairs alone in their bed.

* * *

><p>It was two hours before the wounded hand been tended and everyone was finally gone. Though the family was gathering for dinner, Kurama excused himself and was finally free to join Hiei. Entering his suite, Kurama set a large tray with covered dishes on the table. Making his way to the bedroom he was surprised to find the bed empty. From the bathroom he heard Hiei call. "In here Fox."<p>

Steam rose from the water in the large tub Hiei sat in. "I was beginning to think you'd never be able to escape them. Now get those dirty clothes off and join me."

With a devilish grin, Kurama reached for his sash as he moved closer to the tub. With the sash gone, Kurama's tunic fell open. Appreciatively Hiei's gaze lingered on the hint of exposed chest and abs. Only when Hiei's eyes returned to his did Kurama allow his tunic to slip down his arms. Ruby eyes took in his toned torso and muscular arms before returning to his golden gaze.

Slowly Kurama's slender fingers pulled the tie on his pants allowing them to drift over his hips and pool at his feet. Hiei smirked that Kurama wore nothing beneath the shear white pants. Fire lit his eyes as they feasted on his lover's beautiful body. Patiently Kurama waited as Hiei's gaze slowly and hungrily moved swept and down his body.

With the excitement building between them just from a few smoldering looks, Kurama's body hardened in anticipation. When a small moan slipped past the Youko's lips Hiei finally met his gaze invitingly. When Hiei held out a hand to him, Kurama took it and climbed in the tub to nestle between his legs and against his chest. They shared a loving kiss before Hiei picked up a washcloth and began washing Kurama.

Closing his eyes, Kurama lay back and enjoyed the attention as Hiei washed every inch of him. At some point the washcloth disappeared and Hiei's strong hands began exploring his body in a more intimate way. Turning in Hiei's arms, Kurama began his own exploration. Neither was rushing as they kissed and stroked each other. Before long though Hiei had Kurama moaning and pleading for release. "Please Hiei. Enough play. I need you."

Hiei smirked. "Soon my Fox. Not here though. Let's go to the bed."

Whimpering in frustration, Kurama allowed Hiei to pull him from the tub. Using a towel. Hiei slowly and dried his lover. Hiei kissed each inch of flesh as it was dried. Laying back on the bed, Kurama's thighs quivered as Hiei settled between them. Long fingers gripped the covers when the fire demon's warm mouth descended on his length. For some reason, tonight felt different… special in some way.

Fighting his growing desire, Kurama managed to sit up and pull Hiei up to him. Seeing the confusion on his lover's face, Kurama smiled. "I love you Hiei. I want tonight to be the night we mark each other. In the morning I want to introduce you to my family as my mate. I want to pledge to you that from this day forward I will always put you first."

Kneeling across Kurama's thighs, Hiei nodded. "You read my mind Kurama. I love you too and I pledge that nothing will ever be more important to me than you are."

They shared a passionate kiss then nuzzled and licked at each others necks. When it was clear that they'd each chosen where to place their marks, they each raised their energy and buried their fangs in each others necks. As they each fed energy into the marks, their energy swirled around them mingling as if to become one. As they each suckled then licked the marks clean, Hiei pushed Kurama back on the bed and pulled his knees up. A moment later he was buried deep inside his mate's body.

With their hands, mouths and bodies they pleasured each other. Never had their lovemaking been so passionate. It was as if each instinctively knew just what the other needed to bring them both the greatest pleasure. The intensity of their desire grew quicker than usual and before long they were reaching their peak. "Gods Hiei yes! I can't hold back any longer! Please Hiei! Ahhh!"

Feeling Kurama tighten around him, Hiei drove hard into him and reached his own climax with a roar. "KURAMA!"

Collapsing beside each other, they lay panting for several minutes before either of them could move. When Kurama finally had the strength he turned his head towards Hiei and laughed in delight. "Damn Hiei. I never knew sex after mating would be that… wow."

Lazily, Hiei turned to smirk at him. "I never thought I'd see Yoko Kurama at a loss for words, but 'wow' pretty much covers it."

Kurama laughed again. "So my beloved mate. Are you ready for food, sleep or can we do that again?"

Dragging himself from the bed, Hiei picked up the towel from their bath to clean them up. "I'd say we'd better eat so we can have the energy to do that again."

Once he was cleaned up, Kurama went to get the tray he'd left in the other room. Together they sat on the bed as they ate and talked. When Hiei reached for the fruit torte Kurama rose from the bed and slipped on a robe. "Dragon, while you eat your desert, I need to go talk to my father a moment. I'll be right back."

With his mouth full, Hiei nodded and accepted a kiss on the temple. It didn't take Kurama long to make his way down the corridors to his father's suite. At the door he paused to speak to the guard. "Is my father alone?"

Kurama grinned when the guard snapped to attention at his sudden appearance. "Yes Your Highness."

The guard opened the outer door and Kurama made his way through the familiar sitting room. Softly he knocked at the bedroom door then paused before peeking inside. "Papa, can I talk to you a minute."

As he expected Mashiro was in bed reading. Setting his book aside, Mashiro patted the empty side of the bed beside him. "Of course Musuko. Come join me."

A sense of nostalgia came over Kurama as he climbed on the big bed. Before Kurama could speak however, Mashiro reached out to push the long silver hair back over his left shoulder. "So you finally did it. Hiei's a good man. I've seen the way you look at him and he you. He makes you happy."

With an embarrassed grin, Kurama nodded. "He makes me happier than I ever dreamed I could be Papa. I wanted you to be the first to know about our mating."

When Mashiro held his arms out, Kurama moved forward and hugged him. "I'm happy for you Kit. Even if you hadn't presented me with a strong grandson today, I'd still be happy for you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize just how important choosing your own mate was to you. My mating to your mother may have been arranged, but she was so sweet and so beautiful, I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I guess that blinded me as to how difficult mating with a virtual stranger would be for you."

Sitting in the big bed cuddled against his father as he had so many times before, Kurama felt like a kit again. "It wasn't only that Papa. Even though I had female lovers over the years, my preference was always for males. I couldn't see myself trapped with only a female lover for the rest of my life."

Mashiro chuckled. "I can understand that. Even though I prefer females as the mothers of my four kits can attest to, I've had a few male lovers in my day. There is a certain excitement that dominating or being dominated brings to sex with a male that is missing with a female."

There weren't many things that could make a demon Kurama's age blush, but hearing his father talk about being semi or uke when having sex with a male somehow made did just that. Glancing up at Mashiro, Kurama chuckled. "There is an expression humans use…TMI. It means 'too much information'. So that's my cue to leave now. I'll see you at breakfast Father."

When Kurama quickly kissed his cheek and scampered off the bed, Mashiro laughed. "Good night Musuko."

When Kurama returned to their room, Hiei had cleared away the tray and was waiting in bed. "So, how did Mashiro take it when you told him we were mated?"

Tossing the robe aside, Kurama crawled in bed beside Hiei. "I didn't have to tell him. He just knew. He said you were a good man and that you made me happy. He said he was happy for us then he started talking about sex and I got the hell out of there."

Seeing the look on Kurama's face Hiei laughed. "Imagine that. Makai's greatest lover is afraid to talk about sex with his daddy."

When Hiei laughed a predatory look filled Kurama's golden eyes. "You can laugh now Hiei but I believe it's time for me to claim my mate. I do believe I promised to show you my dominant side."

Hiei shivered in anticipation at the promise of pleasure in Kurama's deep voice. "You'd better make it good Fox if you ever want to dominate me again."

Kurama's brow raised as he pushed Hiei back and crawled over him. "Did I just hear you doubt the ability of Makai's greatest lover. Believe me Dragon, when I'm done with you, you will beg me to dominate you again, and again, and again."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, long time no write. I know, I've been bad. Sorry but I've been addicted to my new Kindle Fire, or Kindle Crack as it's known at my house.

Well, I finally did it, I've finished this story. The end is mostly fluff as I tie up all the loose ends. I hope you enjoyed this. I've got an idea for new a story but I probably won't post it for a while. Since this one took so long for me to update, I think I'll write it and finish it before posting anything so I don't leave you all hanging for months waiting on chapters. It's getting harder and harder to come up with original ideas but so far I think I've done alright.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you'll leave me a review to let me know what you think.

TTFN, SFM

**Chapter 10**

It was mid afternoon as Kurama sat high in the old tree looking over the garden. Allowing his ki to gently caress her, Kurama whispered. "You've seen a lot in this garden over the years, haven't you Old Woman?"

Turning his golden eyes to the roses Kurama's mind traveled back to his childhood. In his mind's eye he could see himself as a small kit kneeling next to his mother as she showed him how to make the roses bloom. He remembered grinning up at the surprise in her lovely eyes when a single touch of his finger produced a brilliant bloom. He would never forget the pride and love in his father's eyes as he watched them.

Shifting his gaze to an old willow he smiled sadly at a particularly fond memory. His beautiful sister Kayla was giggling happily as he used the cascading tendrils of the old willow to tickle and tease her. Even now he could hear her sweet voice squealing at him. _"Yo… Yo… Yoko! That tickles! Hee hee hee. Do it again!"_

Kayla had died that following winter. With the pain of Kayla and his mother's loss as fresh as the day it happened, Kurama's mind moved to a happier memory. Looking now at the bonsai next to a small sand garden, Kurama could clearly see Aki as a kit. His son had been an eager pupil and had proved to be as talented as he was.

Just as Rose had planted the old woman when Kurama was born, Kurama had planted the bonsai when Aki was born. Kurama began sneaking him into the garden when he was just an infant and continued to over the decades until he'd gone away. Each time they came Aki worked on sculpting the bonsai. Now, centuries later it was a work of art.

A movement beneath him drew Kurama from his memories. With a smile, he dropped from the tree branch to land gracefully on the walkway beside Hiei. Leaning over, Kurama kissed his mate's cheek. "Thank you for coming with me Hiei. Now I have memories of you here with me to add to the memories of the others that I love."

Not bothering to question the sentimental statement, Hiei pulled Kurama into his arms. "Let's go find some place more private and I'll give you a memory you'll never forget."

Shivering with excitement, Kurama pulled Hiei deeper into the garden.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the window seat in Mashiro's private living quarters, Hiei silently watched his mate. They were returning home to Alaric in the morning and the Youko clan was all gathered to say goodbye. Saphiro was beside Kurama giving him a big hug. "Thank you so much for helping me with Daddy and the council. Without your help they never would have taken my application for the Ambassador's position seriously."<p>

Kissing her temple, Kurama smiled. "I'm not so sure about that. You had a strong presentation and in my opinion proved you were worthy of the position. Listen to Valai, she was very powerful when she held the ambassador position, so don't discount her teachings just because she's an elder now."

Saphiro blushed under his praise. "I promise to learn all I can from her before I leave. It's funny, I'm so excited yet a bit nervous too. I've never traveled outside our territory and I've only met a few demons that weren't Youko."

Kurama chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that. Make Alaric one of your first stops and Hiei and I will introduce you to Yusuke and Yomi, the other Makai kings. Yusuke also works closely with Oushi, the current ruler of Makai. With the three kings and the ruler opening doors for you, and making it clear that you are under their protection, you shouldn't have any trouble."

From where he sat across from them, Mashiro leaned forward. "Oh she will definitely be going to Alaric first Yoko. Even under royal protection I want her to train with you and Hiei to protect herself."

Liking the idea, Kurama nodded to his father. "That's an excellent idea Papa."

Mashiro met his son's gaze. "Actually, it was Hiei's suggestion. Not only does he want to train Saphiro, but Aki as well."

Rising, Kurama went to Hiei. Leaning down to his mate, Kurama kissed him. "Thank you Dragon. It means a lot to me that you want to help protect my family."

Not even embarrassed by Kurama's show of affection, Hiei grunted. "Hn. Your son will be king someday Kurama and a king must be powerful enough to protect his people."

In a small voice, that he hoped only Kurama would here, Hiei added. "Besides, they're my family now too Fox."

Hiei knew he was overheard however when Aki grinned. "Hey that's right Hiei. You're mated to my father, so I guess that makes you my step-father now. I've heard stories about you two though. I'm not sure if I should be excited or afraid of what you'll do to me. Either way, I can't wait."

Looking at his grandson, Mashiro smiled. "Well, you'll have to wait a little while Aki. While Yoko and Hiei are training Saphiro, you will be here learning the responsibilities of being a prince and leading the council. After that I will delegate you to them for however long your training takes. Perhaps while you're gone, one of your aunts can assume your position on the council."

Jade and Ruby both looked at their father in shock. Seeing their expressions Mashiro shrugged. "Alright, so I've been living in the dark ages. When your brother was pleading Saphiro's case for the ambassador's position he included the two of you in his argument. He pointed out that all of you had had the best education, and that if I allowed you to be more involved, perhaps there wouldn't be a repeat of what we went through with Kin."

Recovering from their shock, Jade and Ruby rushed to hug their father. Excitedly, they both started telling him what they'd like to do and change. After kissing them both, Mashiro shooed them back to their seats. "We'll have plenty of time for that later kits. Tonight is for Yoko and Hiei."

After taking her seat, Jade held a hand out to Kurama. When he came and sat on the arm of her chair, she looked up at him. "Yoko, why does Hiei call you Kurama?"

When the others all nodded and looked at him questioningly, Kurama smiled. "When I left here and became a thief I continued to go by Yoko. When I was reborn as a human, my human mother Shiori named me Shuuichi. Later, when I regained my demon powers, I no longer felt like Shuuichi, and technically Yoko was dead. It was all very confusing. Then I met Hiei. He was the first demon friend I had as a human. It was like starting a new chapter in my life, and I decided that chapter needed a new name so I chose Kurama."

Kurama turned to look at Hiei. "I don't think I ever told you this Hiei, but Kurama is our clan name. We are all Kuramas. It was a way I could begin to reclaim my Youko life without being Prince Yoko."

Turning when Ruby touched his arm, Kurama saw her look at him shyly. "Yoko, were you really a human? We never got to see you as a human. When the name Kurama was announced at the Dark tournament all those years ago, Daddy locked himself alone in the office to watch the feed. We did get to hear about the matches though."

When Kurama turned to look at his father, Mashiro sighed. "I was very proud of you Musuko. I was also afraid for you. Afraid you would die again before we could resolve our differences."

Kurama gave him a little smile. "I'm glad we got that chance Papa. Though I am glad to be a Youko again, I'm not sorry for my time as a human. Father, may I show Aki and the girls my human form?"

All eyes turned to Mashiro, anxiously looking for his nod of approval. When he gave it, Kurama shifted his energy and easily changed forms. Beside him Ruby gasped and snatched her hand from his arm. "Oh my. So that's what a human looks like."

Seeing the Youko family's hesitant curiosity, Hiei crossed to his mate's side. Burying a hand in Kurama's red tresses, Hiei leaned over and kissed him gently before turning to Mashiro. "Youko or human, my fox is beautiful, sexy, cunning, intelligent, powerful and deadly. I am very proud to have such a creature as my mate."

Saphiro gushed. "Oh isn't he sweet. So who did you fall for first, Yoko or … Shushi?"

Hiei grunted. "Hn, it's Shuuichi. He was human when we first met and became partners. So I suppose the first attraction was to this beautiful redhead. The soul inside though is who I chose as my mate, that's my Kurama."

Not caring who saw them, the redhead pulled Hiei down for a passionate kiss. When his sisters couldn't contain their giggles, Kurama released him. "I love you too Dragon."

Though he rolled his eyes, Hiei's blush gave away his pleasure at his mate's declaration. When the girls giggled again, Mashiro frowned at them before turning to Kurama. "Musuko, tell us how you became human and about your human life and family."

With his father's consent Kurama began his story. When Jade heard what had transpired with Gungin that brought about his Youko death, she whispered sadly. "So it really was Gunny who shot you."

Remembering how close Jade and Gunny had been as kits, Kurama sighed. "I've come to believe that Kin had Gunny brainwashed to believe that he was secretly working under Father's orders."

Seeing his words gave her some comfort Kurama told them how he became Shuuichi Minamino. There was a hint of sadness in Mashiro's eyes as Kurama spoke of his human parents. "I don't remember much about my human father. He died when I was three. My mother Shiori raised me alone. As I became aware of the demon within me I was horrid to her. I was five and knew I was older, smarter and more powerful than her. She was nothing more than a weak human."

Ruby giggled. "In other words, Prince Yoko looked down his nose at her like she was a lower life form."

Kurama chuckled. "Basically, yes. I was wrong though. When I was about five I did something stupid and she got hurt protecting me. That changed how I thought of her. I realized there was something the human woman could give me that I had been missing for a long time. A mother's love. After that I cherished her as my mother, in the same way that I cherished Rose as my mother."

Trying not to let the hurt in Mashiro's eyes affect him Kurama moved on in his story. When he told how he and Hiei had met, he took his mate's hand and smiled up at him. At the part where he told of them stealing the dark artifacts and meeting Yusuke, Mashiro didn't miss Hiei's scowl. "Hiei, my son seems to have skimmed over an important detail you're not happy about."

When Kurama looked away, Hiei filled in the details. "Shiori got sick. She was going to die and the human healers couldn't save her. Kurama helped me break into the Reikai vault so he could use the Forlorn Hope to save her."

Mashiro stiffened. "The price for granting such a request would have been your life Yoko."

Looking at his father, Kurama nodded. "Yes Father it was. By this time I had given up my dream of returning to Makai. I didn't think I had anything or anyone to return to. Shiori had unwittingly given life to and loved a demon. To repay her, I chose to devote my life to her happiness, even if the price was my own life."

Not liking the uncomfortable silence after Kurama's statement, Hiei continued for him. "Fortunately, Yusuke with his usual dumb luck intervened and Kurama and Shiori were both saved. Unfortunately, Kurama felt obligated to Yusuke and turned us both in to the Spirit Detective. For robbing the Reikai vault we were sentenced to assist the Spirit Detective on missions to protect the Ningenkai."

Aki's eyes were wide with interest at their adventures. "Was it really you that defeated the Saint Beasts? That's also how you ended up in the Dark Tournament, isn't it?"

Kurama grinned at his enthusiastic son. "Yes, our team did defeat the Saint Beasts. We were also drawn into the Dark Tournament when the Ningenkai and our loved ones there were threatened. When things settled down after the Makai Tournament, I decided to live out my human life while Hiei and our other friends came home to Makai."

Jade's big eyes looked up at him. "So you've been alone in the Ningenkai all these years? I mean, did you have… anyone… besides your human mother?"

Smiling at her, Kurama held on to Hiei's hand as he answered. "If you're asking if I had a mate or lover as a human, the answer is no. I've wanted no one but Hiei for all of my human life. For the fifty or so short years left of Shiori's life, I held on to the hope that Hiei would be here waiting for me when I finally came home."

With a caressing hand on his hair, Hiei whispered. "Always and forever my fox."

After accepting another kiss from his mate, Kurama changed back to his Youko form and turned to his family. "Shiori is gone now and I will always miss her, but I'm not sorry for the road my life took, because along the way I have made lifelong friends that I now call family and I have found my soul mate. The only thing I was missing was my Youko family. Now that we have been reunited my life has finally come around full circle, and I am complete."

Hiei stepped back as Kurama was swarmed by his family. After they all released him, Mashiro called an end to the evening. "Alright my kits, it's getting late. Jade, Ruby, go home to your families. Saphiro, Aki, get up to your rooms."

With good natured grumbles Aki and the girls bid everyone good night. Following them, Hiei called over his shoulder. "See you upstairs Fox."

Kurama grinned at his mate's tact. As soon as they were alone Mashiro would have spoken, but Kurama stopped him. "Father wait. I want to apologize. I know I put you through a lot and I'm sorry. I…"

Mashiro moved forward and put his arms around him. "You have nothing to apologize for Musuko. If I had only listened, and let you follow your heart, I would not have driven you away."

Kurama returned the hug before pulling away. "How about we agree to leave all of that in the past? Today is a new beginning for all of us."

Smiling at his son, Mashiro hugged him again. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>A few days later Hiei sat high in a tree on the outskirt of the garden at Alaric. They had been home for weeks, but Hiei had seen little of his mate. By the time the sun rose each morning Kurama was in the garden and late each night Hiei had to drag him up to bed. Before they'd visited Kurama's homeland the garden at Alaric had been little more than a few scattered bushes and shrubs. The day they returned Kurama had gone straight to the center of the garden, spread his arms wide, and in a burst of energy reduced every living thing in the garden back to seed.<p>

For hours he'd walked the garden, like an artist assessing a blank canvas. Then he'd brought in workers to first sculpt the earth to his specifications. Holes and trenches were later dug that would become ponds and streams. Wood workers were brought in to construct several small pagodas and a large gazebo. Lastly stones were brought in to create paths and walkways. Only when he was satisfied with their work and sent them away did Kurama finally begin planting his garden.

With a kiss goodbye and a quick "don't worry" Kurama had then disappeared for days. When he returned and began planting Hiei realized he'd been gathering seeds for his garden. First came the trees. Most Kurama grew only to saplings. A few he grew to adulthood. Next bushes and shrubs were sculpted along walkways and to create borders between different parts of the garden.

Flowers were next. In some areas Kurama meticulously planted each seed. At other times he simply scattered seeds and let the wind carry them. When he was finished, Hiei didn't think he'd ever seen so many different species of flowers. By now he realized that though the entire garden was an exquisite masterpiece, planted along the border were some of the deadliest plants in Kurama's arsenal. Even here in the beautiful Eden he'd created, the warrior in Kurama would protect the things he loved.

Curiously, the only area of the garden that didn't have plants was around the gazebo in the center of the garden. Watching him closely, Hiei saw Kurama walk the path around the gazebo several times before reaching into his hair for seeds. After walking the path again, Kurama climbed the steps of the gazebo and held out his arms. Wielding his Youko magic like a conductor leading an orchestra, Hiei could only stare in amazement as the roses grew and bloomed.

For weeks Hiei had come here to watch his mate work. In all the years he'd known Kurama he'd seen the fox make his plants grow, bloom, sing, dance and even kill, but never had he seen the incredible magic he'd seen as he created this garden. There were no words to describe it's majestic beauty.

Watching his mate, Hiei saw him lower his arms and sigh. Though Hiei hadn't hidden his presence when he came to watch, Kurama had never acknowledge him until now. When golden eyes turned to him, Hiei gasped. As Kurama smiled and held out a hand to him, Hiei thought he had never looked more beautiful. Flitting to his side, Hiei took his hand. "It's about time Fox."

Kurama chuckled. "Thank you for your patience Dragon."

Drawing Hiei to the top step of the gazebo, Kurama waved his arm out towards the garden and gave him a beautiful smile. "Welcome to my garden Hiei."

Taking in its beauty, Hiei sighed. "It's magnificent Kurama. Just as you are. I take it you are finally finished?"

With a smile, Kurama shook his head. "Oh no, far from it Hiei. A garden like this is never finished. It is constantly growing and evolving. In fact there is one more thing I want to plant today, but I need your help."

Following Kurama down the steps, Hiei found himself led to a secluded part of the garden. Though it was surrounded by bushes, a few flowers and lots of roses, the only thing in this part of the garden was a patch of grass and a lone bench. Together they sat on the bench. "Look around Hiei, what do you notice about this spot?"

Looking around, it took a moment to realize what Kurama meant. "It's completely isolated. Someone would have to be standing right at the entrance to see us."

Grinning at his mate, Kurama nodded. "I am creating this spot to be our private haven. Now come, I want your help with the last seed I'll plant today."

Curious how he could help, Hiei followed. Kneeling beside Kurama in the grass, Hiei watched as he withdrew a seed from his hair. "My mother planted the Old Woman the day I was born. Before we left the palace I asked the her for this."

In Kurama's hand was a large seed. Taking his hand, Kurama placed the seed in it, then put his own hands around Hiei's and the seed. "Hiei, today is the one month anniversary of our mating. I want us to plant this here in our home, in our garden. Together we will feed it and help it grow throughout our lives. Now feed your ki into the seed."

As he fed his ki into the seed he felt Kurama's energy pass through his hand and into the seed. Immediately it sprouted into a seedling. After a moment Kurama removed his hands and took the seedling. Together they made a whole to place the seedling in. After covering it with dirt, Kurama took Hiei's hand again and held it over the dirt. Again they fed ki into it and within seconds it sprouted. "This is our tree Hiei. It will feed off our energy, so we will need to share with it whenever we are near."

Leaning over, Kurama kissed him. "Now there is only one last thing we need to do to seal this as our private haven. Make love to me Hiei."

Pulling Kurama into his arms, he thoroughly kissed his mate as he began to undress him. Pulling back Hiei smirked at the half naked Youko. "Making love here will definitely insure that our tree gets lots of our energy."

Sliding his hands under Hiei's shirt and pulling it over his head, Kurama nodded. "Oh yes, we will have to make love here often then. We want our Pretty Lady to grow strong and tall."

Liking the name Kurama had given their tree, Hiei pushed his mate back in the grass. Neither was able to speak after that as they lost themselves in each other. Beside them the little sapling quivered as it fed from their powerful energy. Over the years their Pretty Lady would grow as strong and pure as her masters love.

THE END


End file.
